


Никто не может без перемен

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: К лучшему или к худшему...Всё меняется.Двадцать четыре года — от распада Советского Союза до наших дней — из жизни мальчика, позже юноши, потом мужчины.





	Никто не может без перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:  
> Виктор Цой и группа «Кино» — Хочу перемен  
> Високосный год — Звёздный мальчик  
> ДДТ — Ветер  
> Наутилус Помпилиус — Одинокая птица  
> Король и Шут — Жизнь  
> Stigmata — Одиночество  
> Multipass — Другой жизни не будет  
> Jane Air — Бог уснул за рулём  
> Neversmile — Напишут наши имена

## До

Когда Советский Союз развалился, Андрею было одиннадцать.   
До этого, в августе — у Белого дома ещё стояли танки, — отец достал из серванта бутылку коньяка, стукнул ею о круглый стол в гостиной — в кухне мама готовила и читала газету, туда не стоило соваться, даже если бы снова, как в сорок первом, напали немцы, — сказал:  
— Всё, что было у нас, уничтожили, — и грузно опустился на стул.  
За его спиной работал телевизор: только кончились восьмичасовые новости.  
— Помяните моё слово, Дарья Михайловна. — Он вскрыл бутылку. — Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Дарья Михайловна — Андреева бабушка, мамина мама, — достала из шкафа две пузатые рюмки, села напротив отца. Рюмки мягко опустились на вязаную белую узорчатую салфетку, квадратом укрывавшую стол. Андрей тихо сидел на диване, смотрел на портрет Владимира Ильича — бабушкину гордость. Ему казалось, что губы Ленина шевелятся и пытаются что-то сказать, должно быть, согласиться с отцом.  
— Мы сильны, когда вместе, — проговорил он, разливая коньяк. — А сейчас что будет? Всё идёт к развалу, и никто это уже остановить не сможет.  
— Ох, и не говори, Коленька. — Бабушка вздохнула, взяла рюмку.   
Они выпили, не чокаясь. Потом отец разлил ещё раз. Андрею думалось, что раз Союз  _разваливают_ , значит, они почти стоят на обломках, значит, всё изменится кардинально. Звучало жутковато и безнадёжно. Он смотрел на портрет Ильича — его уберут со стены через три года, слишком неуместным он станет казаться, — думал, что ломать всегда легко, а вот строить в разы сложнее. По крайней мере, об этом им не раз говорила учительница литературы. Бабушка, кстати, тоже преподавала литературу, только не в той школе, где учился Андрей. Она легко и непринуждённо цитировала поэтов и прозаиков, гордилась не только портретом Ленина, но и своей большой библиотекой. Раз в неделю она сажала Андрея за стол, устраивалась напротив, доставала толстую общую тетрадь на девяносто шесть листов и ручку. Андрей сжимал пластик в руках и писал диктант, который она потом, то кивая, то хмурясь, проверяла, перечёркивая его синие буквы красным. Иногда хвалила, иногда ругалась. Потом спрашивала, что он сейчас проходит на уроках литературы, читала ему стихотворения, рассказывала о писателях. Когда Андрей пытался отвертеться от этих занятий, она говорила, что ей станет невообразимо стыдно, если её внук не будет успевать по русскому и литературе. И на Андрея почему-то тотчас как по заказу накатывал стыд, припоминалась каждая тройка за диктант или сочинение, и он покорно садился за стол.  
Через семь лет, после того как бабушка, случайно поскользнувшись, сломает лодыжку, а потом из-за диабета промучается с ней три месяца, она в школу больше не вернётся, и в дом потянется вереница учеников, родители которых решили, что им нужны дополнительные занятия русским языком и литературой с опытным педагогом. Андрей тогда будет уже учиться в университете, приходя домой, здороваться с бабушкой, посмеиваться над любопытно-пугливым взглядом очередного двоечника, отчаянно страдающего за всё тем же накрытым салфеткой столом, где раньше мучился сам Андрей.  
Но пока что бабушка и отец глотали коньяк, а Андрей рисовал в воображении картины одна страшнее другой. Ему представлялось, что вся страна в руинах и над ней вьётся гаденький смех и ломаная речь.  
— Рюсский нет, — коверкая слова, говорит человек. Он даже не в военной форме — на нём рубашка, не застёгнутая доверху, выглаженные идеально белые брюки, он в солнцезащитных очках, весел и улыбчив.  
— Совсем нет, — подтверждает другой, одетый так же.   
В конце бутылки в гостиную вошла мама в тонком цветастом халате, раскрасневшаяся, с волосами в пучке, вытирающая ладони полотенцем. Она упёрла руки в боки, поглядела на мужа и мать.  
— Людочка, — сказала Дарья Михайловна, — не обессудь.  
— Я вам сейчас ссужу... ещё как ссужу! — Брови мама свела к переносице, повышая голос. — Вот этим вот полотенцем и ссужу! — погрозила она им.  
— Людочка, ничего уже не будет как прежде, — патетично заявил уже хмельной супруг.  
— Мы заканчиваем, — заверила бабушка, переносившая алкоголь лучше.  
Под взглядом Люды муж закрутил крышку. Бутылку она отобрала и поставила обратно в сервант.  
— Мама, а это всё так плохо? — спросил Андрей.  
Люда наконец обратила внимание на сына, а потом заявила, обращаясь ко всем:  
— Будем жить, как жили.  
Маме Андрей верил больше, чем бабушке, хотя она жила дольше и знала много всего. Заснул он потом легко, даже несмотря на то, что на соседнем диване храпела бабушка, а за стеной вполголоса ругались родители.   
Жить, как жили, однако, не всегда получалось. Родители, оба работники ВНИИ (мама — бухгалтер, папа — инженер-технолог), попали туда по распределению после вузов, там и познакомились, ещё когда жили в общежитии, поженились, родился Андрей, получили квартиру. Потом Люда уговорила свою маму, у которой как раз умер муж, переехать к ним из провинции, раз родственников там почти не осталось. Дарья Михайловна поворчала, но приехала, чтобы помогать следить за внуком, хлопотать по хозяйству и не чахнуть в одиночестве. Родители Андрея продолжали работать во ВНИИ. В 90-х денег выделять стали меньше, отец мотался, как проклятый, по командировкам, пытался урвать то там, то тут, но всё равно выходило не так много, как хотелось бы, а запросы у него стали больше. Пытался даже устроить бизнес, но прогорел и чуть не разжился дополнительными проблемами в лице подозрительных братков, явно связанных с криминалом больше, чем с бизнесом. По выходным он выпивал. Иногда даже без бабушки и гораздо больше, чем стоило. Летом втроём — Андрей, мама и папа — ездили к родителям отца и его брату — уже в Санкт-Петербург, а не Ленинград. А Дарья Михайловна по-прежнему усаживала Андрея раз в неделю за злополучный стол. И ему всё больше казалось, что ничего не развалилось.   
Хотя не было больше комсомола, сменился флаг и гимн, с Новым годом поздравлял из телевизора Ельцин, из школы убрали бюст Ленина и красное знамя, жизнь продолжалась, не лучшая, не худшая — просто другая.  
Андрей проходил в художественную школу два года и бросил, решив, что это недостаточно мужественное занятие. Выпросил у родителей денег на кассетный магнитофон и часами слушал Цоя, «ДДТ», «Наутилус Помпилиус», «Сектор Газа» и «Король и Шут».  
Он нашёл девчонку, и они тайком целовались за школой. У девчонки были просто потрясающие, интересные на ощупь импортные колготки, и Андрей любил под аккомпанемент её хихиканья исследовать их до самого верха, забираясь под школьную юбку. На большее девчонка не соглашалась.  
Отец купил видеомагнитофон, и на полках теперь книги теснились с безликими кассетами, на которых отец своим ровным инженерным почерком подписывал названия фильмов и года выхода. «Криминальное чтиво (1994)», «Полицейский из Беверли-Хиллз (1984)», «Смерть ей к лицу (1992)» и вереница боевиков, которые в двухтысячных уже никто не вспоминал.  
Примерно в то же время — Андрею было лет шестнадцать — он спас от хулиганов Лёву из соседнего подъезда. Хулиганов, не особо дородных, было двое, Лёва трясся перед ними, таращился в ужасе глазами, точно блюдцами, понимая, что быть ему битым, и пройти мимо Андрею не позволила совесть. Лёва потом буркнул: «Спасибо», передёрнул плечами, и Андрей чуть не утонул взглядом в ямке Лёвиных ключиц. Он смотрел на Лёву, пока тот не скрылся в подъезде. Подумалось, что ноги у него под брюками и без колготок очень интересные. Андрей помотал головой. Чернявый Лёва, ровесник Андрея, был из семьи ортодоксальных евреев. Они даже ходили в синагогу. И Лёва скорее откусил бы руку хулиганам, которых встречал частенько, чем притронулся бы к свинине. С тех пор, как Андрей спас Лёву, тот стал с ним здороваться, что можно было считать проявлением глубокой благодарности, потому что до этого Лёва причислял себя к какой-то особой интеллигенции, которая презирала вечно помятых и громко смеющихся подростков.  
С девчонкой Андрей вскоре расстался, а потом потянулась подготовка к экзаменам: бабушка, казалось, хотела его либо прикончить, либо натаскать к сдаче выпускных сразу из вуза. Отец ночами чертил, устраивая листы ватмана на кухонном столе. Однажды Люда наорала на него за то, что он работает так поздно, а потом в институте ходит, словно покойник, и спит в КБ, а ей на него жалуются. Он в ответ проорал, что для блага семьи старается, а не просто так, и демонстративно ушёл из дома, прихватив коньяк. Трое суток он провёл на работе — начальник отдела по старому знакомству не возмущался, — а потом помирился с мамой.  
Иногда Андрею снились чёрные, курчавые волосы и ключицы гордого Лёвы. А временами Лёва из сна дефилировал по комнате в колготках, и Андрей просыпался не отдохнувшим, уверенным, что мозг совсем свихнулся.  
Бабушка начала приглашать домой учеников, со стены в гостиной упал ковёр, и отец всё никак не мог найти время, чтобы его привесить.   
Недавно он купил себе компьютер. И говорил о ПК с гордостью, заявляя, что теперь работа будет спориться. Большая коробка заняла место на специально купленном письменном столе в комнате родителей.   
Семья Лёвы из соседнего подъезда куда-то переехала.  
Мама считала, что Андрей должен стать бухгалтером, потому что это всегда оплачивается. Папа полагал, что идти надо на инженера, потому что это достойная профессия, а не какая-то дурь. Бабушка заявила, что учителем он становиться не должен, потому что работа эта неблагодарная, зато ему стоит стать врачом, чтобы в семье был личный доктор. Андрей не послушал никого: подался в Академию управления.  
Полчаса на электричке — и он в институте.   
Москва.   
Свобода.  
Друзей у него было много, а учился он с удовольствием. Русский язык был только на первом курсе, потому занятия с бабушкой прекратились окончательно, хотя иногда, по вечерам, когда мама читала в кухне свою газету, а отец, ссутулившись, таращился в громоздкий компьютер — звонко щёлкали клавиши, — они устраивались вдвоём на диване — не за столом — и говорили о литературе. Читать Андрей всё-таки любил с детства, и полки шкафа в его комнате были забиты приключенческими романами. И пусть он был уже взрослым, сердце томилось и ждало путешествий и подвигов. Которых — он не сомневался — никогда не будет. Иногда бабушка пила коньяк и была особо словоохотлива, тогда она рассказывала, как пятнадцатилетней девчонкой плакала, когда умер Сталин. Андрей понятливо кивал, хотя не мог взять в толк, как можно рыдать из-за смерти правителя. Ну, может, грустно, но не настолько же! Это ведь не родной человек, а кто-то далёкий, хоть, может, и великий. Его уже не пугало, как в одиннадцать лет, что Союз развалился: они ведь не стояли в руинах, а продолжили жить. Разве так важно при каком режиме?  
Родители и бабушка, однако, считали иначе, и их неудовольствие только усилилось, когда пропали, обесценившись, деньги, отложенные на новую машину и поездку на море.  
— Ельцин-Ельцин, всё говорили у нас на работе, — кривился отец, как обычно, распивая с бабушкой коньяк. — Они считали, что он что-то изменит. Ха-ха. Мы всё глубже катимся в жопу!  
Потом дома появился интернет. Это Андрея заинтересовало больше, чем графический редактор, пасьянсы и «Word» с «Exel»'ем, и теперь компьютер делили на двоих, хотя отец на правах старшего пытался забрать его в единоличное пользование, но Андрей напомнил, что в папке «ВАЗ-2101», находящейся в папке «Авто», он хранит фотографии голых женщин и что маме это может не понравиться. Отец сказал, что такой ерундой его не проймёшь и ничего ему Люда не сделает, однако стал без пререканий пускать сына за компьютер почти каждый день. Тогда же Андрей открыл для себя программирование, которое в школе не сильно его интересовало.  
Правда, посиделки мужчин за компьютером не нравились бабушке и маме, к которым в это время никто не мог дозвониться. Мама вдобавок причитала:  
— Лучше бы ремонт сделали!  
— Будет тебе ремонт, — отмахивался отец. Андрей кивал.  
Несколько раз в неделю ученики приходили к бабушке после уроков, обычно у неё их было по трое, все в разное время. Однажды — Андрей тогда учился на втором курсе, — когда он сидел у себя в комнате и читал, городской телефон разразился истошными короткими звонками, бабушка сказала, что засиделась у подруги, так что опоздает, и пусть он пришедшему ученику Ванечке скажет, чтобы он полчасика, может, даже меньше подождал. Отец с матерью ещё были на работе, и Андрей со вздохом согласился.  
Ванечка оказался выше не низкого, в общем, Андрея, шире в плечах и на вид не был похож на школьника. Но взгляд у него был такой же пугливо-любопытный, как у всех учеников. Он, кажется, смутился, когда Андрей открыл дверь.  
— Якдарьмихалне, — пробубнил он, глядя в половичок, и поскрёб щетинистую щёку.  
— Проходи, — сказал Андрей. — Она чуть припозднится, но скоро будет. — Он глянул на мнущегося Ванечку и добавил: — Не волнуйся.  
— Невлнуюсь, — буркнул Ванечка и зашёл в квартиру. Была зима, и он долго шуршал курткой и сапогами, пока Андрей думал, нормально ли оставить ученика в гостиной, а самому вернуться к книге или придётся сидеть с ним. В конце концов, спросил:  
— Хочешь чаю?  
— Ага, — дёрнул белобрысой, ушастой головой Ванечка.  
Андрей грел на газу чайник, доставал из шкафчика печенье и сушки, которые Ванечка схомячил так быстро, словно его хорошо не кормили со времён «хрущёвской оттепели». Потом он пил чай, обхватив чашку двумя огромными ладонями, а Андрей таращился на его пальцы и на ключицы: большие, чётко очерченные ключицы невразумительно бурчащего Ванечки, бабушкиного ученика.  
Потом Андрей видел его не раз, Ванечка здоровался и улыбался так, будто они были по меньшей мере лучшими друзьями, а не просто однажды вместе пили чай. Бабушка, к слову, Ванечку не очень любила, то есть как в человеке души в нём не чаяла — Ванечка даже вернул на стену ковёр, до которого у отца так руки не дошли, — а вот как ученик он её доводил до безудержного поглощения валерьянки, потому что правила выветривались из его головы почти сразу же и, как она ни билась, пытаясь втемяшить в его глупую голову хоть что-то, всё это было бестолку.  
Андрея к Ванечкиным ключицам и ладоням тянуло, как магнитом, потому вскоре он завёл привычку гулять по вторникам и четвергам, когда Ванечка занимался с бабушкой. Когда Ванечка без успеха, но и без провала окончил школу, Дарья Михайловна от радости выпила с Колей бутылку коньяка, а Андрей вздохнул с облегчением.  
Путин заявил своё эпохальное: «Мы будем преследовать террористов везде. В аэропорту — в аэропорту. Значит, вы уж меня извините, в туалете поймаем, мы в сортире их замочим, в конце концов». В Чечне начались военные действия, и бабушка с отцом всё чаще садились за стол, накрытый узорчатой салфеткой, чтобы выпить и обсудить новости.  
Отец купил себе мобильный телефон. Чёрно-белый «Siemens». Завидев его лежащим на полке, Андрей каждый раз брал его в руки, вертел, тыкал по кнопкам, мечтал о таком же, желал заработать поскорее больше денег.  
Вскоре после того как с Новым годом впервые поздравил Путин, отец пришёл домой довольным и заявил, что настало время ремонта. Между катастрофой на атомной подводной лодке «Курск» и пожаром на Останкинской телебашне ремонт закончился. В гостиной появилась новая мебель, только старый стол с салфеткой вернулся на своё законное место и ковёр бабушка не разрешила выкинуть. В этот раз его вешал не Ванечка с большими руками и неспособностью к правописанию, а отец.  
Бабушка со вздохом заметила, что Андрей-то уже взрослый: ему нужна своя комната.  
— Не на кухне же ты будешь, — отмахнулся Андрей. — Всё в порядке.  
Дарья Михайловна глянула на внука внимательно. И под этим взглядом ему стало почему-то неуютно, будто бабушка поняла, что он хочет поскорее съехать из родительской квартиры. В Москву. Чтобы было больше места, больше удобства, больше свободы.  
Самые долгие Андреевы отношения продлились два месяца. Девушка была красивой, и Андрей уже и не думал о её колготках, больше о нижнем кружевном белье. Она училась в том же вузе, что и он, жила с мамой-врачом. Когда её мать была на ночных дежурствах, Андрей оставался у неё, обнимал голое, разнеженное тело в темноте и засыпал с улыбкой — почти — счастливым. Ночью ему снился курчавый еврей Лёва, только уже выросший, с большими Ванечкиными ладонями, и просыпался он в раздраенных чувствах.  
Когда однажды бабушка заболела и стала хрипеть просто невозможно, Андрею пришлось по её просьбе сидеть с Владом из соседнего подъезда — может, это его семья въехала в квартиру Лёвы? — и объяснять ему правила. Влад был не безнадёжным случаем, хотя явно ленился. Узнав, что один день Дарью Михайловну будет заменять её внук, он удивился, но всё равно вёл себя прилично и не возмущался. После разговора об односоставных предложениях он писал текст под Андрееву диктовку, а потом Андрей черкал в его тетради красной ручкой старые добрые распространённые ошибки, которые сам допускал не раз. Тогда ему показалось, что круг замкнулся.  
Окончив университет, Андрей ушёл в армию, из неё его не ждала ни одна девушка. И он сам не мог сказать, что представлял чаще: то, что скрывалось под бельём его немногочисленных подружек, или ключицы гордого курчавого Лёвы и большие ладони Ванечки. Два года тянулись невообразимо долго.  
Вернувшись, он первым делом напился со старыми друзьями в щи. Кто-то уже женился, кто-то даже жаловался на нежданных детей, кто-то работал после техникума и армии, кто-то пытался тащить собственный бизнес. Наутро, придя в себя, Андрей решил найти работу.  
Удалось ему это довольно быстро: Лёха, лучший друг, посоветовал обратиться к знакомому знакомого — толковому мужику, которому вечно не хватает кадров. Полчаса на электричке и чуть больше на метро — и он у большого офисного здания, где в пяти кабинетах ютится фирма Сергея Петровича. Он организовал своё дело в 90-х, но не особо раскрутился, занимаясь продажей компьютерного оборудования. Андрей пошёл в отдел продаж и работал без продыху, со вкусом и с удовольствием. Благодаря красноречию и любви к технике работа у Андрея спорилась. Сергей Петрович был более чем доволен объёмом продаж.  
Бабушка водила учеников, но, возвращаясь поздно, Андрей их уже не видел. Иногда по выходным они пили коньяк на троих: бабушка полную рюмку, Андрей тоже, а отец на донышке (с тех пор, как однажды он напился так, что отрубился под дверью, мать за ним следила не хуже, чем КГБ за антисоветскими элементами).   
На выборах бабушка всегда голосовала за коммунистов. И всего каких-то тринадцать лет назад никто бы не подумал, что это станет предметом извечных препирательств её и Коли.  
— Дарья Михайловна, — говорил отец, подвыпив, — сейчас ж не так, как раньше. Это только шуты. И если клоун станет президентом, что мы делать-то будем, а? Хуже будет только.  
— Куда уж хуже! — отбривала его бабушка.  
— Смешной он, Зюганов, не чета тем, кто раньше был. А этот Харитонов тоже никакой просто.  
— Смешной — это Жириновский, — ответствовала Дарья Михайловна. — А ты, Коленька, — приспособленец.  
— Так разве плохо?  
— Так разве по совести?  
— А совесть развалили, — усмехался отец.  
Бабушка хотела обычно что-то брякнуть в ответ, но тут приходила мама, бдительно следящая за мужниными пьянками и не терпевшая политику, и разговор моментально затухал.  
Во ВНИИ дела шли всё хуже, но отец уходить не хотел: привык; он старался, как мог, даже придумал крупный проект для завода в Тольятти и не вылезал из чертежей и командировок. В кухню купили маленький телевизор, повесили на подставку над старым, шумным «Саратовом». Газеты мама читала теперь реже, говорила, что новости ей перестали нравиться.  
Андрей поражался, когда узнавал, что на некоторых предприятиях всё ещё печатают документацию по старинке на пишущих машинках.  
Ещё до того как Путина на посту президента по результатам выборов сменил Медведев, бабушка умерла. Ей шёл семьдесят первый год. Инсульт — и всё. Мать и отец долго спорили, где хоронить Дарью Михайловну. Мама хотела на родине, где все родственники, ведь на кладбище поблизости никого из родных, только знакомые и коллеги по работе, рано — люди никогда не умирают вовремя — ушедшие из жизни. Отец в ответ заявлял, что это не дело — везти гроб через полстраны, да и тогда они не смогут часто приходить к ней на могилу, будут навещать, как и остальных умерших родственников, раз в год, а то и в несколько лет. Не дело это. В конце концов, мама согласилась с отцом. Андрей не плакал на похоронах, зато позже разрыдался дома, на бабушкиной кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку, от которой пахло её лекарствами. Перед глазами стояли бабушкины юбки, её пуховый «зимний» платок, очки в роговой оправе, крашеные каштановые волосы, уложенные пышной шапкой, пальцы с кольцами, сжимавшие красную ручку, сжатые губы («Опять ты, Андрюш, не можешь правильно написать „палисадник“!»), улыбку («Да, Андрюша, Некрасов, он душевный, в нём и плач народа, и его счастье»).  
Вскоре Андрей купил квартиру. Взял в ипотеку на десять лет, помахал родителям, хряпнул коньяка с отцом, глянул на ковёр, погрузил все вещи в отцовскую «девятку» и съехал. Стал жить на окраине Москвы: на работу теперь ездил на маршрутке, а потом на метро.  
Иногда он навещал родителей. Отец возмущался, говорил о политике. Андрей по большей части молчал. Даже когда началась война в Грузии, только смотрел телевизор и пил с отцом, который неустанно повторял, что во времена СССР такого быть просто не могло.  
Андрей начал ходить в спортзал. Никогда не жаловался на лишний вес, но внезапно понял, что сидячая работа скоро сделает из него рыхлого урода.  
Отношения были, дважды Андрей даже цеплял парней не в гей-клубе, а в обычном, но выходило это на удивление непринуждённо, хотя ни во что серьёзное такие встречи не выливались. Хотелось ли чего-то большего, Андрей и не думал: хотел повышение, хотел выплатить ипотеку, хотел купить машину, обязательно иномарку. А остальное — мелочи, а времени впереди — вечность.  
С Сергеем Петровичем они иногда по-свойски выпивали. Начальник, правда, предпочитал виски, а Андрей, привыкший к любимому отцовскому коньяку, хотя не раз заливал в себя с друзьями дешёвое пойло — было в этом какое-то особое удовольствие, какое никогда не получишь, смакуя дорогой и пафосный алкоголь, — всё равно к виски привыкнуть так и не смог. Андрей даже был знаком с женой Сергея Петровича — красивой женщиной, рядом с которой хотелось улыбаться. Сергей Петрович часто рассказывал о том, как, ещё учась в школе, она потрясающе пела и что она до сих пор любит петь песни из советских кинофильмов. И как-то побывав у них в гостях, Андрей убедился в том, что голос у неё приятный и говорить с ней — одно удовольствие. Они были вместе со школы, и Сергей Петрович в ней по-прежнему души не чаял, хотя ему было за пятьдесят и свои дети уже выросли.  
— Только ни черта в них нет твоих амбиций, Андрей, — жаловался он иногда. — Близнецы, всего на семь лет тебя младше, а будто другие люди, всё им разжуй и положи, а не разжуёшь, будут лежать и причитать, ничего не делать, пока не разжалобят родительское сердце. А сами — ни-ни. Слишком мы их с Катериной баловали.  
Андрей обычно дипломатично заявлял, что время ещё не пришло и, стоит им понять, чего они хотят в жизни, они попрут к этому с целеустремлённостью отца. Сергей Петрович вздыхал и выказывал надежду на то, что слова Андрея воплотятся в жизнь.  
Андрея же он считал своей большой удачей, говорил, что никому не удаётся работать с такой отдачей и с таким успехом. А ещё так чутко чувствовать новые веяния в мире, который меняется с поразительной быстротой, и умело доказывать другим, что не нужно цепляться за старое.   
Фирма уже занимала целый этаж. Штат сотрудников разрастался. Андрей со всеми был в хороших отношениях, но не близких.  
— Дурдом творится в стране, — говорил отец, когда Андрей приезжал в гости, и доставал коньяк. — Кто победит на грядущих выборах, а? Ни для кого не секрет. Так это хвалёная западная демократия? Свобода выбора?  
Андрей молчал: от политики он был не то чтобы совсем далёк, просто не видел смысла болтать без конца о том, что всё плохо, когда это совсем не так. Есть множество возможностей, нужно только за них хвататься и двигаться к желаемому.  
— При Союзе было лучше, — этой фразой неизменно заканчивал свою долгую речь отец. Андрей кивал. Приходила мама и отбирала бутылку, пока не допили. Охала и ахала, расспрашивала Андрея о жизни, интересовалась, есть ли у него «девочка».   
— Ма-а-ам, — только и говорил он, закатывая глаза.   
Она кивала, как бы признавая неуместность вопроса: конечно, дела-дела, работа. Это важнее.   
Потом к Андрею пришло метро. Новенькая, блестящая и яркая станция в духе минимализма была теперь едва ли не у самого дома. Только метро ему уже было не нужно: выплатив досрочно ипотеку, Андрей, сдав на права, купил в кредит машину — серебристый «Фольксваген».  
— Продался немчурам, — заявил отец, хлопнув покупку по капоту.  
Андрей усмехнулся. «Фольксваген». Народный автомобиль. К созданию концерна по производству машин для народа в 30-х годах приложил руку Гитлер. Только какая разница, как это произошло, если он уже шестьдесят девять лет как в могиле?  
Однако покупку отец всё же оценил, повздыхал, потому что ему такая уже не светила, и напросился в гости обмыть. Пожалуй, так Андрей не напивался ни разу даже с друзьями. С утра его всё ещё потряхивало, в спазмически сокращавшемся пищеводе колыхался то ли коньяк, то ли желудочный сок, и с таким ужасом Андрей представлял, как повезёт отца до дома и сдаст матери, что порезался, пока брился. Коля ещё дрых, а проснувшись, нисколько не разволновался, напился по старинке рассола, сжевал цитрамон, выпросил бритву и зубную щётку и привёл себя в порядок. По дороге руки Андрея на руле подрагивали скорее нервно: за ночь он протрезвел окончательно. Мать, впрочем, алкогольный дух учуяла сразу и напустилась на них:  
— Рожи мятые, хороши оба!  
Отец и сын покаянно уставились в пол — в рыжую плитку лестничной клетки.  
— Тебе нельзя: у тебя сердце, — сказала Люда мужу.  
— Так сердце — это ж хорошо, — улыбнулся он. — Значит, не бессердечный.  
— Паяц, — припечатала мама и обернулась к Андрею: — А ты-то что у него на поводу идёшь? Да какая девушка за тебя пойдёт!  
Андрей хотел ляпнуть, что не сдались ему девушки, но с усилием сдержался. Эту тему он с родителями обсуждать не желал.  
Вскоре мама вышла на пенсию, но работу не бросила, сказала, что остаться дома — значит, поставить на себе крест.  
— А она себя похерить не позволит, — прошептал отец Андрею по секрету в очередной его визит. В его голосе слышалась гордость.  
Начальник отдела продаж ушёл в другую компанию, и Сергей Петрович назначил на его должность Андрея. Все теперь звали его по имени-отчеству. Когда не брился, он выглядел гораздо старше своих лет. Презентабельный мужчина — называла его мама.  
Каждые выходные Андрей приезжал к родителям, пока не понял, что его печень скоро этого не выдержит. Это случилось в очередную субботу. Только сошёл снег, отец разлил коньяк, пока мама была в магазине, завёл шарманку на любимую тему:  
— Если бы Дарья Михайловна была жива, тут бы её удар и хватил. — Выпили, не чокаясь. — Это всё США, хотят развалить Россию, хотя куда уж дальше! А им всё мало, растащить по кусочкам, у-у-у, гады. — Он вновь наполнил рюмки. — Устроили майданы всякие, и русские им теперь не братья, а враги. — Выпили, не чокаясь. — А раньше-то!.. раньше стояли плечом к плечу против немцев, а теперь уже ничего не помнят, история для них ничто, им лишь бы поближе к развращённому западу, там им тёплое местечко обещали, только кому они там нужны, а? — Он снова наполнил рюмки. — Хорошо хоть Крым вернули, ещё б Донецк и Луганск хоть: там же наши люди, и говорят по-русски, и думают, а их не пускают.   
Они опять выпили. Отец говорил что-то ещё, а Андрей думал, что не понимает, почему все только и говорят, что о Крыме — весь интернет воет: «Крым наш!», — и каждому есть, что сказать об Украине, даже если он там ни разу не был.   
А одна девчонка с работы — из бухгалтерии — крепко поссорилась с замдиректора — мужиком не самым приятным, излишне грубым в общении, но толковым, когда дело касалось работы, — и вернулась к себе домой. На Украину.   
Вспоминалась фраза из какого-то однодневного романа в мягкой обложке, который Андрей как-то стащил с отцовской полки и вдохновенно прочитал за ночь. Кажется, он был в двух томах и повествовал о Чеченской войне, хотя теперь Андрей бы за это не поручился, всё забыл: и сюжет, и героев, и тему — только фраза, возможно, выдуманная даже не автором, осталась в памяти.  
«Война без линии фронта».   
Наш-ваш... Ерунда всё это. Чёрт его разберёт, что к лучшему, а что к худшему.   
Всё — к переменам.  
— Что не развалили, то разваливают, — сказал отец, разливая по рюмкам остатки коньяка.  
«Ничего не разваливают, просто каждый хочет справедливости, только никто не разберёт, где она, — подумал Андрей и выпил до дна махом. — Воюют идиоты, а страдают те, кто хочет просто жить».  
Вернулась мать, полотенцем попало обоим. Ночью Андрея тошнило, мама вышла, прикрыв дверь в комнату, где храпел отец, и поставила чайник на плиту. Сидела в кухне в темноте, пока он — презентабельный мужчина, — уткнувшись лбом в сидение унитаза, пытался понять, может ли уже встать или стоит ещё посидеть здесь. В ушах звенело, во рту растекался привкус желчи, мама сунула ему в кулак активированный уголь, дала воды запить.  
— Плохо, да? — спросила она то ли злорадно, то ли участливо, Андрей не разобрал, только кивнул в ответ. За чаем в кухню он, чуть покачнувшись, вышел сам.  
— С сахаром, — сказала мама. — Станет лучше, выспись: завтра воскресенье.  
— Работу ещё доделать надо, — хрипло сказал Андрей. — Кое-что на дом взял.  
— Выспись и езжай. Успеется.  
Андрей кивнул. Тогда он решил прекратить алкогольные возлияния с отцом. Особенно те, что связаны с Украиной. Очень уж много Коля подливал, возмущаясь. Мама не раз порывалась запретить ему смотреть новости.  
— Сериалы твои глядеть, что ли? — кривился он в ответ, но под взглядом жены нехотя переключал на другой канал или и вовсе выключал телевизор.  
В сентябре Андрей выплатил кредит за машину и даже не обмыл это дело коньяком, что обидело отца, зато обрадовало мать.  
К лучшему или к худшему...  
Всё — к переменам.  
Мир не может без перемен.  
Никто не может.

## Во время

В год, когда родился Гришка Артемьев, Андрею исполнилось одиннадцать и развалился Советский Союз. Более того, день рождения у Гришки был двадцать шестого декабря. Андрей, когда это узнал, рассмеялся. Однако, как выходит: что-то ломается, но появляется что-то новое.  
Гришка Артемьев пришёл к ним в фирму в начале осени. Он, вчерашний студент, щеголял волосами в хвосте, чёрными, явно крашенными, а ещё тремя кольцами в левом ухе, тёмными джинсами, светлыми рубашками с короткими рукавами и широченной улыбкой. Девчонки от него были без ума — юбки стали короче, а каблуки выше, за что мужчины Гришке были благодарны. Он же наивно не замечал этих женских метаморфоз, но при этом улыбался всем и здоровался со всеми. Смеялся в курилке, смоля красные «Marlboro», и успешно вливался в коллектив и в рабочий ритм.  
Работал Гришка с огоньком, а жизнерадостен был настолько, что никто не мог сказать про него ни одного плохого слова.   
Андрей бы не обратил на него внимания. Подумаешь, длинные волосы и серьги! Он ещё в студенческие годы был знаком с двумя панками. Это были друзья друзей друзей, весёлые, часто пьяные юноша и девчонка, тощешеие, часто с синяками, с ирокезами (Андрей предпочёл не узнавать, чем они их ставили), кожаными, болтающимися на плечах куртками. С девчонкой он по пьяной лавочке даже целовался. А позже узнал, что её уже нет в живых: то ли несчастный случай, то ли избили до смерти какие-то отморозки.   
А тут всего-то крашеные волосы и колечки. Можно сказать, милый мальчик. К тому же в фирме было полно молодых с модными причёсками, без пиджаков, в джинсах в обтяжку. Новое время. Ничего необычного.  
Но так уж вышло, что на Гришку Андрей всё-таки обратил больше внимания, чем обычно обращал на рядовых сотрудников, которых в курс дела вводил кто-то другой и которые пока не допустили никаких серьёзных оплошностей. Шёл случайно мимо его стола и глянул мимоходом за острые плечи, а он там рисует. Выводит уверенной рукой наброски человеческих голов. Остановился, присмотрелся: а это коллеги, вон большеглазая, будто напуганная Маша, трудолюбивая до невозможности, выполняющая все поручения неукоснительно, но без чьего-то указа впадающая в панику, вон Нинка с извечной ухмылочкой, вон бульдожьи щёки Ильи-замдиректора, а вот Пётр Андреевич с большой родинкой на подбородке, намечающейся лысиной и хитринкой в глазах, да и остальные хороши; Артемьев рисовал схематично, но с чуткостью улавливал какие-то характерные мелочи и передавал их. Гришка замер, видимо, услышав, что шаги шефа остановились за его спиной, повернул голову, посмотрел немного виновато, ожидая трёпки. Андрей усмехнулся, сказал:  
— Красиво рисуете, Григорий Павлович. Главное, чтобы в ущерб работе не шло.  
— Не идёт, — покачал головой Гришка.  
Андрея считали строгим начальником, но честным и уж точно не глупым. А ещё неисправимым трудоголиком, который временами пытался добиться от всех того же. Гришка со свойственной ему беззаботностью в курилке легко разузнал о нём, и что не курит, хотя вроде выпивает, и что своя квартира есть, и машина, и что женат разве только на работе, и что лютует только по делу, и что в хороших отношениях с директором, и что упорный, если не сказать упёртый. Гришка покивал, принимая информацию к сведению, уверяясь, что за рисование на рабочем месте ему не попадёт.  
Но испытывать судьбу Гришка не стал: когда работы было много или когда кто-то не справлялся, Андрей Николаевич хоронил себя под папками и телефонами, становился мрачнее и небритее, гонял всех, зыркал из-под кустистых бровей, Гришка не рисковал доставать скетч-бук.   
В день, когда Гришка подписал свой первый крупный контракт, с утра сгущались тучи. Гришка постоянно бегал в курилку, Нинка неизменно обнаруживалась там, заявляла, что у неё опять «рыбка срывается с крючка» и что если её не выпрут с работы в этот раз, значит, не выгонят уже никогда. День нервотрёпки и беготни завершился настоящим ливнем. Гришка выскочил из офиса, переступил с ноги на ногу, поёжился на широком крыльце, раскрыл зонтик — настоящий чёрный гигант — и двинулся храбро по мокрому асфальту через парковку к тротуару, намереваясь дойти до автобусной остановки. Автобус, как назло, долго не приезжал. Лица, пасмурные, как погода, выглядывали из-под навеса каждые две минуты. Гришка устроил зонт на плече, придерживая головой и локтем, сунул руки в карманы и мёрз, досадуя, что не в состоянии даже закурить, поступившись хоть каким-никаким теплом. Наконец автобус прибыл, зонт прокряхтел, складывался с трудом и звяканьем, и Гришка влез в салон последним, приложил проездной к турникету. Обтекая водой, втиснулся в толпу, стараясь никого не намочить опущенным зонтом. Взглядом упёрся в открытый для обозрения угол окна: за полосами стекающих по запотевшему стеклу капель, расплываясь, блестели огни машин. Гришка позавидовал автомобилистам, а потом подумал, что сам никогда не заработает на машину. Да и какая машина, когда он живёт на окраине в съёмной квартире с другом? Да и вообще, сколько он себя помнил, ему пеняли на то, что он хочет то одно, то другое, не может на чём-то сосредоточиться. Университет и тот окончил чуть ли не чудом: на каждой сессии бывал в шаге от отчисления, потому что готовиться ленился.  
Новая работа Гришке нравилась: и коллектив был хорошим, и начальник не зверь, и узнавать что-то новое было интересно, и работать — нескучно, к тому же не только с бумажками сидеть, но и с людьми общаться, а это он любил всегда. Но что-то противно подтачивало Гришкино довольство, нет-нет да закрадывалась гаденькая мыслишка, что всё это временно, что коллеги ещё успеют достать, что начальник ещё проявит себя как локальный деспот, что работа приестся. А что потом? Он из университета порывался уйти бессчётное число раз, останавливало только данное матери обещание, что доучится, и то, что за прогулы их не особо гоняли, потому иногда Гришка попросту не являлся на пары неделями: то гонял в Питер с друзьями, то сплавлялся по реке на байдарках, то подрабатывал ударно, то уехал в Сочи и жил там у каких-то дальних родственников (тогда, правда, был ещё май, и вода была прохладной, но закалённый Гришка каждый день поражал загорающих туристов длинными заплывами с посиневшими губами). Но с работы так не свалишь, да и мама дала зарок, что больше не будет подкидывать ему деньжат, а от отца денег он и не видел никогда.   
Родители развелись, когда Гришка был в восьмом классе. Мать заявила, что больше пьянство мужа терпеть не может. Долго терпела, да, скорее всего, зря, но теперь уж точно всё — баста! Отец разводиться не хотел, в суд его затащили хитростью и с трудом. С тех пор Гришка видел его несколько раз: отец был то где-то на заработках, то в запое. Мать встречалась с каким-то давним знакомым — приятным мужчиной чуть старше её, — который вовремя вернулся в её жизнь, и сама поражалась, что так долго терпела пропойцу-мужа. Яша — брат Гриши на два года его младше — её поддерживал. Он вообще был мастером поддакнуть на всякий случай, чтобы выгодно было. Он недавно женился, и молодожёны переехали к его матери. Тогда-то Гришка решил, что дома толочься не хочет, и нашёл с другом, который как раз съезжал из студенческого общежития, квартиру.  
В метро Гришка завидовать автомобилистам перестал. Ну да, поток людей, текущий беспрерывно вниз по эскалатору, да, в вагон его внесли, он цапнул рукой поручень, изогнулся назад, чтобы не впечататься в него лбом.  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются...  
Зато на дорогах сейчас пробки. Лучше уж на метро в толчее послушать шум поезда, посмотреть в чёрное окно на тёмно-серые переплетения бесконечных кабелей. Быстрее выйдет.   
На следующей станции, когда один поток почти вылился из вагона, а другой ещё не влился, Гришка скользнул в удобное место сбоку у дверей, порывшись в сумке, достал «Esquire». Вот теперь хорошо. И никаких машин не надо.   
Гришка уповал на то, что Дэн — друг — дома один, а не приволок свою девушку. А то тогда пришлось бы торчать в подъезде, курить на лестничной клетке, поглядывая, не высунула ли из своей квартиры длинный нос соседка баба Катя, которая курящих доводила до белого каления своими нравоучениями. Дэн обычно нисколько не совестился из-за этого, говорил, что как только Гришка притащит в квартиру девушку, так он сразу улетучится за дверь быстрее ветра. Гришка кивал, признавал, что верит в преданность друга, но домой никого не водил. В последнее время некого было, а если бы кто и появился, Гришка бы поостерегся приводить его домой, опасаясь реакции друга. В своих пристрастиях он определился давно, когда в восьмом классе влюбился в дядю, маминого брата. Мамы он был младше на двенадцать лет и тогда ему было двадцать восемь, он всегда носил племянникам шоколадки, заразительно смеялся, трепал по голове и с Гришкой мог болтать часами, пока Яша сидел за учебниками. А ещё иногда оставался на ночь, потому что жил неблизко, в Ярославле. И Гришка поглядывал на него, пока он переодевался, тайком, боялся потом, что кто-то заметит на его лице следы постыдных мыслей. Гришка о нём мечтал невинно, не задумываясь о родственных узах, разнице в возрасте и одном поле, и одновременно по-взрослому, не боясь признаться себе в том, что это не просто восхищение и семейная привязанность. О том, что его мечты могут воплотиться в реальность, он и не думал. То ли это было чересчур несбыточно, то ли он на самом деле и не хотел этого: тогда прекрасные и лёгкие фантазии превратились бы в тяжёлую и душераздирающую житейскую драму. Когда Гришка избавился от этого влечения, он точно не мог сказать, кажется, лет в шестнадцать: тогда у него неожиданно случились кое-какие отношения со своим ровесником, худощавым, самому себе проколовшим уши, брови, губу и язык пареньком с руками, испещрёнными шрамами. Правда, отношения долго не продлились, как-то не сложилось. Но не долго Гришка пробыл вольной от фантазий и любовных мук птицей: вскоре в университете втрескался в профессора истории. Ему было ощутимо за сорок, хотя выглядел он моложе своих лет. Всегда гладко выбрит, причёсан, аккуратно одет в костюм, пахнет одеколоном и готов веселить студентов. Гришка рад был бы не думать о старике-преподе, который, по слухам, был женат и о котором даже девчонки вздыхали совсем уж шутливо, но не получалось. Сердце рядом с ним заходилось галопом, все слова застревали в глотке, а все мысли по предмету замещали такие фантазии, что Гришка даже бывал рад приступам немоты. Во избежание казусов. Даже когда преподаватель ничего у них не вёл, Гришка всё равно выискивал его взглядом в коридорах, искал поводы зайти на кафедру истории и политологии, сам себя ругал на чём свет стоит, но всё равно томился, хотя не страдал и говорил себе, что исполнение фантазий его даже разочаровало бы. К тому же влюблённость не мешала ему заводить краткосрочные, к сожалению, отношения. От этих глупых чувств удалось избавиться только совсем недавно, и Гришка искренне надеялся, что влюбчивое сердце не найдёт себе новый объект для воздыханий. Как всегда, в своём вкусе: постарше, харизматичного и недостижимого.  
На следующий день Андрей Николаевич похвалил Гришкину работу. Кабинет начальник имел свой, хотя часто захаживал к своим подчинённым. Гришка во владениях Андрея Николаевича был в первый раз: как пришёл, его сразу ввёл в курс дела Пётр Андреевич, добродушный балагур под пятьдесят. С начальником наедине он оставался тоже впервые. Андрей Николаевич сидел за своим столом в чёрном кожаном «начальственном» кресле. Большой стол перед ним был завален бумагами, даже прикрывавшими частично клавиатуру с затёршимися буквами. По краю монитора торчала бахрома жёлтых стикеров («Надеюсь, он по-идиотски не пишет на них пароли», — подумал Гришка). В шкафу сбоку ровные ряды папок. За мужчиной окно, зелёный росчерк — денежное дерево.   
— Садись, — сказал Андрей Николаевич, щёлкнул мышкой — и Гришка вздрогнул. Сел.   
Голос у Андрея Николаевича был обыкновенный, такой ничем не запоминается, такой невозможно спародировать, потому что ничего особенного в нём нет. Пока Андрей Николаевич говорил — о молодых сотрудниках, о перспективах, о правильном подходе, о клиенте, с которым Гришка успешно провёл переговоры, — Гришка смотрел на его руки: крупные жилистые ладони, выглядывающие из рукавов белой рубашки. Подметил тонкую полоску чёрного ремешка часов. Сам Гришка часы не носил: смотрел время на мобильнике.  
— Так держать, — закончил свою речь Андрей Николаевич. Гришка поднял взгляд на его лицо: щетину, ровный нос, серо-голубые, почти синие глаза, складку-морщину на лбу.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
Потом Андрей Николаевич говорил ещё, давал советы насчёт нового клиента, сунул Гришке в руки папку, вспомнил, как сам начинал работать.   
Вернувшись за свой стол, Гришка бухнул папку на клавиатуру, прокрутил в голове информацию, которую получил о клиенте от начальника, даже открыл её, упёрся взглядом в серебристый скоросшиватель. Захлопнул и достал скетч-бук. Начальника-то он ещё не рисовал. Какое упущение!  
«Губы не очень улыбчивые, глазища щурит, часто хмурится — морщины...»  
Андрей в это время глазища не щурил: он их закрыл. Откинулся на спинку стула. Дел было много, но чуть болела голова, и он хотел посидеть минут десять, надеясь, что сама пройдёт. Мысленно строил план: «Блистер в портфеле, кулер с водой в коридоре». Надейся на лучшее, но предполагай худшее. Даже в мелочах.  
Новый менеджер был толковый, и Андрей Николаевич уповал на то, что работать будет хорошо и не уйдёт при подвернувшейся возможности в другую компанию, если его что-то перестанет устраивать. Запросы нынче у молодёжи ого-го! Всё им кажется, что их работу недооценивают.  
В выходные Андрей поехал к родителям, мама, стоило ему войти, отправила за хлебом, на минуту — он в дверях, глаза расширены, неуверенно мнётся: назад или вперёд? — Андрею почудилось, что ему вновь шестнадцать. На улице он неожиданно встретился со школьным другом — они не виделись уже лет семь, — пожали друг другу руки, Саша закурил, Андрей устроил батон под мышкой, будто так и было задумано. Саша оказался худым, как и в школе, только кожа будто стала сухой, чудилось, её легко можно отделить от костей и мяса. Пальцы нервные. Он недавно развёлся. Раньше жил с женой в Бирюлёве, есть сын, а теперь вот вернулся под родительское крыло. С Женькой, хорошо хоть, бывшая видеться разрешает. Сигарета кончилась, Андрей качнул батоном с намёком, они опять пожали друг другу руки и разошлись.  
Отца дома не было: опять пропадал в командировке. Мама ворчала. Андрей смотрел на неё украдкой и замечал в её лице бабушкины черты.  
Дела шли своим чередом. Нинка опять чуть не упустила крупных клиентов, и Андрей её отчитал, как школьницу. Она давила усмешку, которая выползала на её лицо постоянно, будто неосознанно. Нинку он знал уже лет девять, и она была чуть моложе его, хотя на вид ей нельзя было дать и двадцати пяти. Она дымила, как паровоз, и однажды Андрей напился с ней в баре. Кажется, тогда они достигли полного взаимопонимания, хотя их разговор в тот момент состоял только из: «Хорошо?» — «Да», — «Да», — «Ещё как да», — «Очень да». Вроде бы они оказались в баре, потому что хотели обмыть какой-то контракт, было это вскоре после того, как она к ним пришла.   
Дела у Нинки обстояли не лучшим образом, но и не катастрофически плохо, к тому же она была неотъемлемой частью коллектива: другие приходили и уходили, а Нинка была, казалось, всегда. Со своей ухмылочкой, ненавистью к замдиректора и рассказами о жизни (сколько Андрей её знал, она встречалась с одним мужчиной, но они то съезжались, то ругались в хлам и клялись больше друг другу не звонить). А ещё она поражала Андрея с первого дня знакомства своей непринуждённостью, граничащей с наглостью.  
Вот и тогда, скромно смотря в пол, она выслушала нотацию Андрея Николаевича, а когда он замолк, подняла на него взгляд и сказала:  
— Может, кофе, а, Андрей?  
— Чёрт с тобой, Щеглова, — махнул рукой начальник. — Тащи кофе, и чтобы в следующий раз всё было в лучшем виде, а то не могу я вечно прикрывать твою задницу!  
Нинка упорхнула в небольшую столовую их офиса — узкую комнату с длинным столом, с небольшой перегородкой в углу, где за шторкой из бамбука скрывался холодильник, стол с кофемашиной и микроволновкой. Там же обнаружился Гришка. Он смотрел на одинокий магнит на холодильнике, который привесила, кажется, Маша, вернувшись из отпуска в Египте, и пил кофе.   
— С молоком любишь? — спросила Нинка, звякнув шторкой.  
— Ага, — кивнул Гришка.  
— А я вот начальника ублажать чёрным буду, — усмехнулась Нинка.  
— Не выгнал?  
— Не-а. Он хороший мужик, — сказала Нинка.  
Артемьев глянул на неё внимательно, подумал: «А вдруг она его любит?» Тут же одёрнул себя: «Вряд ли. Когда любят, угодить хотят, впечатление произвести. И не только чёрным кофе».  
Нинка же Андрея и вправду любила. Сама не знала, как именно, но любила. За то, что они однажды напились в баре, а потом гуляли до утра, потому что метро было закрыто, а на такси не хватало денег. За то, что он выгораживал её перед директором. За то, что помогал. За то, что хвалил, когда у неё всё получалось. За то, что иногда они опять забредали в бар, хотя больше не напивались в хлам и не гуляли ночами, и Нинка жаловалась на своего любимого дебила Витю, а Андрей — на ипотеки и кредиты, на клиентов-идиотов. С Андреем было хорошо. Только когда дело касалось отношений, Нинка любила других: молодых и безбашенных, таких, как она сама. Она часто повторяла, что ей всё ещё двадцать и никогда не будет больше. С Андреем можно вместе стареть, а молодеть с таким не получится. А вот с Витей, с которым у неё уже лет восемь, с момента знакомства, всё было сложно, Нинке, несмотря ни на что, хорошо. Так, как надо.  
— Как дела? — завела светскую беседу Нинка.  
— Хорошо, — честно ответил Гришка. — Только спать хочется. Компьютер по полночи... Все дела.  
— Нравится у нас?  
Гришка кивнул. Допив кофе, он вернулся к своему столу, огляделся немного воровато, открыл скетч-бук и взялся за карандаш. Он любил это чувство: рука замирает над чуть желтоватой плотной бумагой, он ещё сам не знает, что будет рисовать, в голове нечто большое и неоформившееся, потом — раз! — штрих, за ним второй и третий, и Гришка уже видит, что у него получится. Он никогда не пользовался ластиком, рисовал уверенной рукой, благо за плечами была художественная школа и годы практики. Маме его склонность к рисованию нравилась разве что, когда он был маленьким и с восторженным лицом таскал ей ворох рисунков, но потом Гришка вырос, а она стала ворчать, что денег так не заработаешь. Гришка ей внял, но рисовать не бросил: слишком любил.   
Иногда, когда мама заставала его за рисованием вместо подготовки к экзаменам, она громко кричала, а Гришка не выдерживал и орал в ответ, что лучше сядет со своими, как она выразилась, «убогими почеркушками» на Арбате и будет их распродавать, чем станет заниматься этой мутотенью, которую им преподают в грёбаном универе. Мама бесилась и уходила, хлопнув дверью. Гришка из комнаты после таких ссор носа не казал, только скрипел зубами и даже не притрагивался к билетам — теперь уже из-за упрямства. Позже к нему обязательно заглядывал Яша, качал головой, говорил:   
— Зря ты так, — на что Гришка, сладко улыбаясь, отвечал:  
— Иди на хер.  
Карандаш замер над бумагой, потом опустился. Раз-два-три. И Гришка понял, что опять будет рисовать Андрея Николаевича. На этот раз в профиль, таким, каким он видел его сегодня с утра: чуть наклонившимся над столом Петра Андреевича, легко улыбающимся, с пробивающейся щетиной, тонкими лучиками морщинок у глаз, чуть растрёпанными волосами, с тёмно-серым пиджаком и белой рубашкой в голубую полоску. Таким Гришка начальника ещё не рисовал.  
Мыслишки о том, что работа может надоесть, Гришку покинули, но пока он не признавался себе, какова причина этого.   
Тем вечером даже баба Катя из соседней квартиры не нашла, за что на него накричать: пока Дэн развлекался с подружкой, Гришка сидел на ступеньках и опять рисовал. Баба Катя захлебнулась воздухом, обидевшись на соседа за то, что повода ворчать он не дал, хлопнула дверью. Через пять минут, правда, вернулась. Прошаркала тапочками вниз по лестнице. Гришка запрокинул голову. Баба Катя сунула ему в руки старое бело-зелёное покрывало.  
— Ишь ты, нашёл дело — на камне сидеть. Жопу отморозишь, — сказала она и двинулась обратно к себе.  
Гришка захлопал глазами, смотря вслед бабке и сжимая пальцами покрывало. Потом усмехнулся, крикнул:  
— Спасибо, — на что получил бабкино ворчливое:  
— Чего орёшь? Я не глухая.  
Андрей же на Гришку, казалось, не обращал внимания вообще. До поры до времени. Гораздо позже он подумает, что, если бы он одним вечером не обмыл с Сергеем Петровичем выгодный контракт, если бы на следующий день он не опоздал, потому что с утра вставать не хотелось совершенно, если бы его не подташнивало и потому он не позавтракал, если бы не простоял в пробке чуть дольше обычного, если бы не забежал в кафе, чтобы всё-таки перекусить, если бы не прошёл мимо стола Артемьева позже, чем обычно, он бы не опустил взгляд за его плечо, как в тот первый раз, немного нагло: всё-таки под руку смотреть — это не дело, и не заметил бы, что Гришка опять рисует. И тогда всего, что произошло дальше, не случилось бы.   
Взгляд прошёлся по линиям рисунка, потом по длинным Гришкиным пальцам с квадратными ногтями, потом поднялся на предплечья, покрытые светлыми волосками и россыпью родинок.  
— Вы, Григорий, — талант, — сказал Андрей и двинулся к Маше, с которой должен был о чём-то поговорить, но из головы почему-то тема разговора вылетела напрочь, хотя вроде совсем недавно сидела там как влитая.  
Гришка дёрнулся, слегка покраснел, захлопнул скетч-бук, убрал в сумку и изобразил бурную деятельность, открыв три папки и разложив их по столу, защёлкав пальцами по клавишам. Сквозь ткань сумки, раскаляя воздух, жёг Гришкины щёки чёртов альбом для зарисовок с недописанным очередным портретом начальника. Гришка чувствовал себя идиотом. Более того, влюблённым идиотом. Чувство было дико знакомым. Одновременно и приятным, и противным.   
Весь день всё валилось из Гришкиных рук, даже трубка телефона, и та рухнула под стол, пока он говорил с клиентом. Сигарета обжигала пальцы, и Нинка, поднимая брови с любопытством, спрашивала, всё ли в порядке. Гришка отмахивался, говорил, что просто недоспал, как всегда, а все беды, как известно, от недосыпа.   
— И от пьянства, — ехидно вставляла Нинка. Артемьеву она не верила.  
Гришка от всего этого раздражался и думал-думал-думал. Ожидаемо ничего дельного не надумал. Разве что решил, что нужно не попадаться на глаза начальнику и не рисовать больше на рабочем месте, тогда у него не возникнет вопросов, почему Гришка мало того, что рисует, когда надо работать, так ещё и почему-то именно его, Андрея Николаевича. Гришка понятия не имел, можно ли из его зарисовок — он проверил: неприличных среди них не было — сделать вывод, что к начальнику он питает не только признательность и уважение. Но рисковать Гришка не хотел. Он уже решил, что больше не будет ходить по краю, но из-за своих размышлений подзадержался на работе. Наконец, выключил компьютер, огляделся: никого не было. Только начальник, наверное, сидит у себя: он всегда позже всех уходит и двери закрывает. Гришка сам не знал, что за чёрт его тогда дёрнул, но он не пошёл домой, а постучался в дверь кабинета Андрея Николаевича. Причём сам удивился, что стук вышел не робкий, а бодрый, деловой. Гришка вошёл. Андрей Николаевич сидел за столом, у его правой руки стояла кружка с — Гришка почему-то готов был биться об заклад — остывшим кофе. Он что-то печатал.   
— Здрасте, — сказал Гришка и плюхнулся на стул перед начальником.  
— Я думал, все уже ушли. — Андрей Николаевич поднял на него взгляд.   
— Да засиделся что-то, доделать хотел всё. — Артемьев пожал плечами и зачем-то добавил: — Чтобы завтра не забыть.  
— Молодец, — похвалил Андрей Николаевич. И даже не спросил, зачем Гришка к нему зашёл, не попросил выйти и не мешать работать, не вернулся демонстративно к своим делам. Просто смотрел спокойно. Глаза у него были чуть уставшими: красный росчерк лопнувшего капилляра на левом белке, чуть оформившиеся синяки под глазами, не тёмные, просто набрякшие веки.  
— А я вас дорисовал, — храбро сообщил Гришка и вытаращился куда-то в подставку для ручек и карандашей, из которой торчала нелепая деревянная голова оленя — видимо, какой-то сувенир.   
— Покажете? — спросил Андрей Николаевич. Гришка вновь поднял на начальника взгляд: тот вскинул брови. Кажется, был слегка удивлён. Гришка достал скетч-бук, пролистал так, чтобы начальник не увидел, что изображено на листах, остановился на портрете, похожем на тот, что сегодня не дорисовал, повернул к Андрею Николаевичу, держа крепко, словно боясь, что тот его отнимет.  
— Хорошо вышло, — кивнул начальник. — Только вы лучше дома рисуйте, Григорий.  
— Знаю-знаю, — покаянно закивал Гришка, убирая скетч-бук в сумку. Встал и попрощался. Андрей Николаевич вернулся к своим делам.  
За дверью кабинета Гришка позволил себе помечтать, как Андрей Николаевич предлагает его подвезти до дома.   
Скетч-бук на работу Гришка приносить прекратил на следующий же день: в нём появилась вечерняя зарисовка, которую точно никто не должен был видеть.  
Андрей иногда, чаще по утрам, с желанием взяться за карандаш, которое не появлялось у него уже лет двадцать, вспоминал рисунок Гришки. Он усмехался в потолок и шёл умываться.  
Однажды ему приснилась бабушка. Они сидели за столом напротив друг друга, между ними была узорчатая белая салфетка и какие-то книги. Бабушка смотрела на Андрея и говорила:  
— Буквы ровные-ровные, одна к другой, но теснятся, будто места вечно не хватает. Всего не хватает. А когда всего не хватает, Андрюш? Когда нет чего-то, что может заменить всё. Громко сказано, да? Просто ты подумай: всегда есть главное, а остальное вокруг него выстраивается. Как буквы. А буквы у него одна к другой, ровные, жмутся. Только прописные — истинные красавцы, гордые и крупные, большие, после них всегда пустое место, чтобы им было куда дышать. Вот оно — главное. Отдельно от всего.  
Андрей проснулся, вытаращился в потолок. Огляделся. В первый момент удивился, не увидев стола с салфеткой, ковра на стене, даже отсутствие портрета Ленина, и то поразило. А потом он вспомнил, какое сейчас время, где он живёт и что бабушка умерла. Стало муторно.  
В пятницу Нинка заглянула к нему, по своему обыкновению не постучавшись, заявила:  
— Давно мы с тобой, Андрей, не пропускали по стаканчику.  
Андрей провёл взглядом от чёрной юбки через светло-жёлтую блузку к лицу в обрамлении светло-рыжей шапки курчавых волос.  
— Я на машине, — сказал он.  
— Тьфу ты, чёрт. — Нинка с чувством выругалась. — Ещё скажи, что завязал.  
— Ну, не совсем...  
Нинка только руками всплеснула, сказала:  
— Да хоть воды выпьешь, нечего киснуть в офисе допоздна!  
Андрей возражать не стал. Нинка упорхнула из кабинета начальства, а явилась снова уже по окончании рабочего дня, сверкая улыбкой.  
— Готов?  
Андрей выключил компьютер, накинул пальто, взял портфель.  
— Сейчас только Гришку схватим и пойдём, — распорядилась Нинка.  
— Я смотрю, ты себе молодёжь к рукам прибрала, — выгнул бровь Андрей.  
— Ой, нет, что ты. Куда уж мне?.. У меня и так что-то непонятное, мы с моим то съезжаемся, то разъезжаемся, чёрт поймёт, что у нас с ним. Куда мне ещё интрижки на работе, а?   
— Действительно, только этого не хватало, — хохотнул Андрей.  
— Гришка просто хороший, — добавила Нинка.  
Гришке, казалось, было немного неловко, хотя Нинка сразу предупредила, что начальство после шести вечера ни черта не начальство. Они погрузились в машину Андрея, Нинка застрочила сообщение — пальчики споро плясали по экрану айфона, — Гришка смотрел в окно и думал, что, если бы знал, что Нинка потащит начальника, не пошёл бы, а может, и, наоборот, побежал. Андрей следил за дорогой.   
Бар был небольшим и уютным, они устроились за столиком в углу. Играла музыка, достаточно громкая, чтобы за соседним столом их не было слышно, но достаточно тихая, чтобы они слышали друг друга. Андрей пил минералку, Нинка над ним смеялась, присасываясь к бокалу с коктейлем ядерно-оранжевого цвета, Гришка хлебал пиво.   
— Я своего предупредила, что не приду допоздна, — сказала Нинка. — А он молчит. Обиделся. Дурдом. Расслабиться после работы с коллегами — милое дело, верно? — Она расплылась в улыбке.  
Андрей и Нинка вспомнили несколько случаев с работы, смеялись. Гришка чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и думал, что зря поехал. Рассказал что-то о себе, но уже через минуту не мог вспомнить что, хотя пил мало.   
Уже изрядно захмелевшая Нинка настояла на том, чтобы Гришка и Андрей выпили на брудершафт и перестали «выкать». Под её весёлые подбадривания Андрей и Гришка, скрестив руки в локтях, выпили и даже сухо чмокнули друг друга в щёки. Щетина кольнула Гришкины губы, и он подумал, что это не вечер, а сущая пытка.  
— По-моему, Григорий, — сказал Андрей чуть позже, — нашей даме пора домой.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Гришка.  
— Быстро вы, — вздохнула Нинка и встала, заявив, что справится сама, не впервой уже.  
На этот раз Гришка сел на переднее сидение, потому что Нинка на заднем разлеглась с комфортом.  
— Только не сблюй, пожалуйста, на чистую обивку, — попросил Андрей.  
Гришка сражался с ремнём безопасности, тихо паникуя, потому что просить Андрея помочь было неловко и глупо. Наконец замок щёлкнул, и Гришка расслабился.  
— Ты где живёшь? — спросил Андрей.  
— На... — Он осёкся. — Да мне до метро.  
— Точно?  
— Всё в порядке, — кивнул Гришка.  
— Только давай сначала даму домой подбросим, — подмигнул Андрей. — Нинке близко.  
— Да-а-а, — подтвердила она. — Хоть кто-то о даме заботится, не то что мой Витя!  
Она вытащила айфон и застрочила сообщение. Андрей включил магнитолу. Заиграла песня «Ветер» группы «ДДТ».  
Гришка не сводил взгляда с Андреевых рук на руле. Чуть горбился, и казалось, что лопатки вот-вот прорвут кожу.  
Машина остановилась у пятиэтажного старого дома, Нинка чмокнула сначала Гришку, а потом Андрея в щёку, чуть не грохнулась, вылезая из машины, помахала и зашагала к подъезду.   
— Только до метро? — уточнил Андрей, трогаясь с места.  
— Да. Мне недалеко, — соврал Гришка.  
Андрей высадил его у метро, кивнул, прощаясь, и уехал. Гришка достал сигареты. Выкурил три. В голове шумело. Одеколон у Андрея Николаевича — то есть у Андрея — был потрясающе горьким.  
В воскресенье Андрей поехал к родителям. Отец был дома, достал коньяк, глянул на сына так, что тот не посмел отказаться. Мама смотрела телевизор на кухне.  
— Что творится-то! — начал отец, откупорив бутылку. — Знаешь, что нас ждёт? Инфляция и кризис. А курс как взлетит до небес, и останемся мы где? — Коля разлил коньяк по рюмкам и сам ответил: — В дерьме.  
Они чокнулись. Отец спросил:  
— Как на работе-то?  
— Да потихоньку. — Андрей неопределённо пожал плечами.   
— Вы же пару магазинов открыли только, хотя раньше по опту больше были. А как взлетят цены, так техника никому не будет нужна.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Это всё санкции виноваты.  
— Незачем разводить панику попусту.   
— Главное, чтобы не сократили, — со знанием дела проговорил отец.  
— Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. — Андрей плюнул через левое плечо и трижды стукнул по столу костяшками пальцев. — Не должны, но не говори о таком. Конечно, кто его знает, что там будет, но о таком лучше не заикаться даже.  
Они ещё выпили, но зашедшая вскоре Люда прекратила их возлияния. Сузила глаза и отобрала бутылку. Спросила, не собирается ли Андрей жениться. Тот махнул рукой.  
— Внуков мы с отцом не дождёмся, я правильно понимаю? — уточнила она.  
— Ма-а-ам, не начинай, — отмахнулся Андрей.  
— У тебя на уме только эта твоя работа, и всё! Хорошо, нечего сказать!  
— Замечательно, — согласился сын, растянув губы в улыбке. Мама покачала головой.  
— Бабы, — заключил отец, когда она ушла на кухню.  
Андрей остался на ночь. Из другой комнаты доносился отцовский храп с присвистом. Он вспоминал, как раньше на соседней кровати храпела бабушка. Казалось, это было совсем недавно. А теперь его мать тоже хотела стать бабушкой. А что он мог ей сказать? Работа дороже женщины? Не люблю детей? Может, даже броситься модным словечком «чайлдфри»? Хотя какой чайлдфри... Стремления к отцовству Андрей в себе не чувствовал никогда, а дети... Ну, дети — это дети. Не бесят, не раздражают, но и восторга и умиления не вызывают. В конце концов, все когда-то были детьми.   
Или, может, поговорить по душам? Сказать: «Мама, папа, я гей». И что потом? Отец вспомнит 121-ю статью. Будет ругаться. Андрей не сомневался: он не раз был рядом, когда отец смотрел телевизор.   
«Прогнивающий запад».   
«Гомики».   
А мама? Тоже разозлится? Или расстроится? Заплачет? Может, скажет, что это блажь на него нашла? Или что ему нужно лечиться?  
И что потом? Они решат делать вид, что разговора не было и их сын нормальный мужчина — в их понимании этого понятия? Или его отлучат от родительского дома?   
Больше не будет белой узорчатой салфетки, старого ковра и разговоров с отцом, маминой заботы, из которой он давно вырос, как из детской одежды. Останутся только воспоминания.  
Нинка в понедельник была довольная: её отношения снова перешли в фазу большой и светлой любви. Гришка, напротив, был мрачен. Работал, вспоминал одеколон и руки на руле. А его лопатки снова рвали кожу.  
Андрею хотелось опохмелиться. Он цедил кофе из чашки и пытался сосредоточиться на делах. Стрелки на часах, казалось, приклеились к циферблату, и Андрей несколько раз подносил их к уху, чтобы услышать тиканье. Часы в углу монитора компьютера тоже доверия не вызывали. Андрей уже почти дотерпел до обеда, решил уйти чуть раньше: начальство лучше знает, что надо делать. Но тут в дверь постучали. Уповая на то, что это не Нинке внезапно потребовалась помощь (это могло растянуться надолго, хотя обеденным перерывом она не любила пренебрегать), он сказал:  
— Войдите.  
В кабинет немного неуверенно, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, вошёл Гришка Артемьев.   
— Привет, — кивнул ему Андрей.  
— А я тут хотел спросить кое-что про накладную. — В руках Гришки коробился лист бумаги.  
— И что тебе непонятно, Григорий? — уточнил Андрей.  
— Я не уверен, полностью ли нужно записывать наименования.  
— А ты не писал разве уже? — удивился Андрей.  
— Ну, мне тогда Пётр Андреевич помогал, — Гришка замялся, — и я подзабыл.  
— А сейчас он занят? — вскинул брови Андрей.  
— Да, — соврал Гришка, но начальник этого не понял, он взял накладную, взглянул на неё. Стандартная отпечатанная форма была заполнена от руки — ровным почерком, буква к букве, так разборчиво пишут разве что учителя начальных классов. А прописные буквы были крупными, с загогулинами, витиеватые, будто Гришка сдерживался, чтобы не нарисовать буквицу.  
— Ты всё правильно пишешь, — сказал Андрей и вернул накладную Гришке, пристально смотря на него.  
Гришка был высоким, такого же роста, что и Андрей, только плечи не такие широкие и сам худее. Волосы неестественно чёрные. А ещё Андрей разглядел у него на лице четыре родинки: две под правым глазом, одну слева на подбородке, другую рядом, на линии челюсти.  
— Ты где обедаешь? — спросил Андрей.  
— Э-э-э, — смешался Гришка. — Ну мы с Нинкой в столовую на втором этаже ходим.  
Андрей усмехнулся: скорее, Нинка его туда тащит. Хотя Гришка, наверное, не против. Может, она ему даже нравится, и он хочет выгадать время её очередной крупной размолвки с Витей и попытать счастья.  
— А я в одно кафе завернуть хотел, — сказал Андрей, подумал, что прозвучало как-то жалко, но всё же предложил: — Хочешь со мной?  
— Да нет, — покачал головой Гришка, — я всё равно по-быстрому, работы много.  
Голос его звучал немного виновато. Видимо, начальство он обижать не хотел, но поступаться обедом с Нинкой тоже.   
— Иди, Григорий, не буду тебя больше задерживать. — Андрей уткнулся в монитор компьютера, так старательно вчитался в договор о поставке офисной техники в одну крупную строительную фирму, что, когда Гришка что-то сказал, даже не расслышал, что именно. Дверь хлопнула. Андрей вздохнул.  
«К чёрту обед, — подумал он. — Надо работать».  
За пять дней он разобрался с на редкость несговорчивыми клиентами, вокруг да около которых ходил уже не один месяц. Сергей Петрович пригласил его к себе в большой, отделанный синими панелями кабинет. Они присели не за большой стол для переговоров, а за маленький столик в углу, у окна, занавешенного белым тюлем. Директор достал бутылку виски, разлил по стаканам. Они чокнулись «за контракт».  
— Знаешь, о чём я всё хотел поговорить, Андрей. — Сергей Петрович с серьёзным видом налил себе ещё, Андрей жестом показал, что больше не будет. — Я же понимаю, что перспектив у нас в фирме не так уж много и двигаться тебе уже некуда. И мне бы, если честно, не хотелось, чтобы ты однажды положил мне заявление по собственному желанию на стол и свинтил в какую-нибудь международную компанию...  
— Как будто меня там ждут, — фыркнул Андрей.  
— Толкового специалиста с опытом везде примут с распростёртыми объятьями, уж поверь мне. — Сергей Петрович подлил себе виски. — И ты знаешь это не хуже меня.  
— Но я и не собираюсь уходить.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А потом решишь, что нужно что-то менять в жизни или что тебе денег мало, на дачу не хватает или на квартиру побольше, женишься и у жены запросы будут ого-го. Ты же молодой ещё парень, Андрей. Вот Петру Андреевичу куда уходить? Ему через два года на пенсию, ему и тут хорошо. А перед тобой открыты все дороги.  
— А зачем все? Когда есть одна, которая нравится? — выгнул бровь Андрей.  
Сергей Петрович рассмеялся.  
— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, Андрей, — сказал он. — От моих пацанов такого не дождёшься. Им батина фирма на хрен не сдалась, у них, понимаешь ли, творческие амбиции. Я тебе рассказывал, что Вася у нас теперь поэт? — Андрей покачал головой. — Вечера какие-то поэтические собирает, денег с этого ноль, ты, говорит, папа, не понимаешь, это же искусство, какие деньги! деньги его только портят, деньги творчество душат. Вот Катерина моя его поддерживает. А я-то понимаю, что ни черта из этого не выйдет. Да и кому стишки Васины нужны, а? Кому в наше время нужна поэзия?  
— Ну, кому-то, наверное, нужна. — Андрей допил виски. — Быть не может, чтобы не нужна была.  
— Это ты прав. — Сергей Петрович подлил себе ещё. — Но я же добра сыновьям желаю, а они меня врагом считают. Что один, что другой. Но Ваня-то хоть не поэт — он дизайнер. Что это вообще за профессия, а? Дурь так и прёт из обоих!  
— Потом поймут, что были не правы, — дипломатично заявил Андрей.  
— А может, и нет. — Сергей Петрович криво усмехнулся.  
Выпил Андрей мало, а потом, задержавшись на работе, протрезвел окончательно. Вышел из своего кабинета, а в коридоре вода журчит: уборщица Тамара выжимает тряпку, скрипят розовые резиновые перчатки.  
— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал её Андрей.  
Тамара выпрямилась, дёрнула головой, сдула рыжую чёлку со лба, поздоровалась. Ей было за пятьдесят. Худая и подтянутая, в новом красном спортивном костюме, она ловко орудовала шваброй. Насколько Андрей знал, Тамара уже была бабушкой, днём сидела с внучкой, но совсем не работать не хотела, потому пошла убирать офисы.  
— Закончили? — спросила она. — Тогда не закрывайте: я у вас сейчас и уберу.  
Андрей кивнул. Тамара прислонила швабру к стене, а сама двинулась к кабинету Андрея, прихватив веник, совок и чёрный полупустой мешок для мусора.  
Свет на этаже горел везде, двери были нараспашку. Тамарина работа кипела. Андрей хотел было пройти к лифту, но тут увидел, что в соседнем кабинете за одним из столов кто-то сидит. Из-за монитора торчала тёмная макушка. Андрей встал в дверях, прислонился плечом к косяку, спросил:  
— Много работы, Григорий?  
Гришка едва ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, поднял глаза на начальника.  
— А, да, — кивнул он. — Ошибся немного, переделываю вот.  
— И много осталось?  
— Да нет, закончил уже, считай.  
— Понятно, — сказал Андрей, но не попрощался, не сдвинулся с места.  
За пять дней он разобрался с клиентами, с которыми мучился не один месяц. За пять ночей он трижды видел во сне бледно-коричневые маленькие пятна: два под глазом, одно на подбородке и ещё одно, почти не заметное, на линии челюсти.  
Гришка что-то допечатал, потом защёлкал мышкой, встал из-за стола. На нём был серый пуловер и джинсы, он накинул кожаную куртку, подхватил спортивную сумку из тех, что обычно носят ученики и студенты, кинул взгляд за окно: по тёмному небу двигались громады иссиня-серых облаков, потом посмотрел на начальника и спросил:  
— Может, подвезёшь до метро?  
— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Андрей. — Пошли.  
В коридоре было тихо, только шуршала Тамарина швабра да гулко стукали каблуки Андреевых туфель. Гришка в кедах шёл бесшумно.   
— Спасибо, Тамара. — Андрей по дороге заглянул в кабинет, где находилась уборщица. — До свидания.  
Она, не разогнувшись, буркнула: «Не за что», и попрощалась.  
— А ты давно тут работаешь? — спросил Гришка у Андрея.   
Он всё никак не мог понять, правильно ли поступил, попросив начальника его подвезти. С одной стороны, погода была ужасной и не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы воспользоваться добротой Андрея, который точно не откажет, с другой — Гришке казалось, что он сам роет себе яму: до метро, конечно, на машине всего минут десять, но это, чёрт побери, не просто десять минут, а десять минут с мужчиной, при виде которого у Гришки едва ли не ноги подкашиваются, портретами которого он уже изрисовывает второй скетч-бук, который, наверное, его считает дураком, потому что иногда Гришка заходит к нему с явно глупыми вопросами, — да он знает на них ответы! — просто чтобы лишний раз его увидеть.  
— Уже лет десять, — ответил Андрей, когда они зашли в лифт.   
Гришка представил, как Андрей — строгий костюм, горький парфюм, лёгкая небритость — прижимает его к себе, устраивая руки на пояснице, и целует. Он помотал головой. Какая это глупость — влюбиться в мужчину. В человека на одиннадцать лет тебя старше. В своего начальника.   
Просто невозможная, безнадёжная глупость.  
На улице ветер гнул деревья, нёс сухие листья по асфальту, завывал, свистя. Пикнула сигнализация, Андрей забрался в машину, Гришка вслед за ним устроился на переднем сидении. На этот раз легко застегнул ремень безопасности.   
— Можешь кинуть сумку назад, — предложил Андрей, трогаясь с места. Гришка последовал его совету.   
Тихо работал мотор, в салоне становилось всё теплее, пахло одеколоном начальника, его руки расслабленно лежали на руле. Гришка уставился в лобовое стекло, принялся считать фонари.  
— Влился в коллектив? — спросил Андрей.  
— Да, — кивнул Гришка.  
— Не сложно?  
— Да не то чтобы... — Артемьев пожал плечами. — Работы много, но не очень уж напрягает.  
Они остановились на светофоре.  
— Нет времени на девчонок?  
Гришка усмехнулся.  
— Да я как-то пока и не хочу... — не покривил душой он. — То есть сейчас бы с работой разобраться.  
— Серьёзный подход к делу — это правильно, — одобрил Андрей.  
«Будь у меня мужчина, как ты, — подумал Гришка, — я положил бы на работу тут же».  
— О, вот и метро. — Он ткнул пальцем в угловатую красную «М», возвышающуюся над подземным переходом вдали.  
Машины, как назло, остановились. И Гришка перевёл взгляд на начальника. Сосредоточенное лицо. Верхняя пуговица рубашки расстёгнута. В приглушённом свете он смотрелся ещё лучше. Загадочно. Интимно.   
— Или, — Гришка сглотнул, — подвезёшь до дома?  
— Я не тороплюсь, — пожал плечами Андрей. — Могу и до дома.  
«Не начальник, а просто песня», — мысленно вздохнул Гришка и на мгновение пожалел сам себя: хуже всего безответно любить человека, который прекрасно к тебе относится. Он к тебе по-доброму, он к тебе с заботой, а тебе — больно.  
— Я на Череповецкой живу, это у Алтуфьево.  
Машина тронулась с места, пронеслась мимо метро.  
— А говорил недалеко, — усмехнулся Андрей.  
— А? — Гришка посмотрел на него непонимающе и столкнулся с быстрым и чуть лукавым Андреевым взглядом.  
— Когда с Нинкой пили, помнишь? Ты сказал, что тебе близко. А это через пол-Москвы вообще-то.  
— Ну, э-э-э. — Гришка стыдливо улыбнулся, постарался найти, что сказать, но так и не нашёл.  
Андрей тоже тему больше не развивал, наверное, сам для себя решил, что Артемьев не хотел тогда напрягать начальника. Не мог же он подумать, что Гришке с ним очень уж неловко находиться наедине. Хотя, конечно, хочется.   
«Боже, зачем я предложил это», — запаниковал Гришка.  
— Ничего, если я музыку включу? — спросил Андрей.  
— Конечно, включай, — закивал Гришка, подумав, что это просто спасение.  
Салон наполнило пение Шевчука. Гришка смотрел в окно. Машин было не так уж много: то ли они ехали слишком поздно для пробок, то ли на этой дороге их не бывало. Мимо проносились вспышки: вывески, фонари, фары, светофоры. Одна песня «ДДТ» сменила другую, и Гришка подумал, что, скорее всего, Андрей сам записал себе диск, а не слушает радио. Гришка любил немного другую музыку, но эта его странным образом успокаивала. А ещё, по мнению Артемьева, она очень подходила Андрею.   
Он расслабился, прикрыл глаза, нет-нет да всё же бросая украдкой взгляды на начальника.  
Знакомые дома показались слишком быстро, Гришка понял, что они подъезжают, Андрей выключил музыку и спросил, куда надо поворачивать. Гришка стал объяснять. Поворот, ещё один, узкие улочки, высокие дома. А вот и нужный.  
— Спасибо, Андрей. — Гришка улыбнулся.  
Подумал: «Ремень, да, ремень, и на холод: вон деревья... шурх-шурх и гнутся».   
— Не за что, — сказал Андрей, повернувшись и смотря на Гришку.  
«И не просить больше о таком, чтобы не было так, чтобы не чувствовать... это».  
Гришкина рука так и не потянулась к ремню. Он ждал, когда Андрей спросит: «Ну что копаешься?» или «Не знаешь, как ремень отстегнуть?» — а может, добродушно посмеётся: «Не хочешь выходить на холод?»  
Щёлкнул ремень. Но не Гришкин. И к его губам прижались губы Андрея. Щетина кольнула щёку. Гришка задержал дыхание, приоткрыл рот и почувствовал, что язык Андрея касается его языка. Не шевелился. А потом — всё. Андрей снова оказался на своём месте, сказал:  
— Извини?  
Прозвучало вопросительно.   
— Я... — начал Гришка, хлопая глазами. — Я пойду, — схватился за ручку.  
Дверца открылась, Андрей перегнулся через сидение и подал Гришке его сумку.  
— О точно, спасибо. — Он вылез из машины.  
— До завтра, Григорий, — кивнул ему Андрей.  
Гришка захлопнул дверцу, машина тронулась. Ветер шумел, гнал по тёмному небу облака, а Гришка дрожал.  
«Интересно, — подумал Артемьев, — а где живёт Андрей».  
Хотелось думать, что это был не просто минутный порыв — «Может, он не раз так девчонок подвозил», — не глупая и несмешная шутка, а что-то серьёзное. Не каждого же подчинённого начальник довезёт до дома на другом конце города. И поцелует.  
Гришка прижал к носу рукав куртки. Ему показалось, что от кожи пахнет Андреевым одеколоном.   
Может, стоило остаться, спросить, что это значило, или хотя бы ответить на внезапный поцелуй.  
«Вот я дурак», — покачал головой Гришка и, сгорбившись, пошёл домой. К своим рисункам.  
Андрей полночи корил себя за внезапный порыв. Ну, сидел Гришка рядом, такой разомлевший в тепле машины, с прикрытыми глазами и нервными руками, ну, замер он, будто не хотел выходить. Разве это повод целовать? С чего он вообще взял, что Гришке не будет противно? Может, завтра с утра подаст заявление об уходе: даром ему не нужна работа с начальником-содомитом. Он, конечно, Андрею не врезал и даже не тёр губы в омерзении, но, возможно, потому, что он из другого поколения — поколения более свободных нравов. Андрей себя одёргивал, думая, что мысли принимают оттенок обречённости и ещё чуть-чуть — и он себя запишет в старики. Глупость-то какая.  
Да, какая глупость — подкатывать к своему подчинённому. К мужчине. К человеку на одиннадцать лет младше.   
Но родинки! Ох уж эти родинки…  
В субботу Андрей договорился встретиться с Лёхой — некогда лучшим другом, а теперь просто приятелем. Лёха был уже семь лет как женат. Он жил в том же доме, что и Андреевы родители.   
Дверь открыл сам Лёха, из-за угла выглядывало девичье личико и собачья морда.  
— Натка, поздоровайся с дядей Андреем, — разулыбался Лёха.  
Девочка медленно вышла в коридор. Большой мохнатый пёс, словно телохранитель, шёл за ней. Андрей вытащил из кармана шоколадку.  
— Держи, — вручил её девочке.   
Натка смущённо приняла подарок и, хихикнув, поблагодарила Андрея, сбежала к маме в гостиную. Пёс кинулся вслед за ней.  
— Сколько ей уже? — спросил Андрей, когда они сели за стол на кухне.  
— Шесть в декабре будет. — В голосе Лёхи чувствовалась гордость: дочь он очень любил.  
— Быстро время летит, да?  
— И не говори.  
Лёха достал из холодильника две бутылки пива. Безалкогольного. Извинился, сказал, что жена пить не позволяет.  
— Ничего страшного, — махнул Андрей рукой.  
Они вспоминали школьные годы, улыбаясь чуть горько, вспоминали Лёхину свадьбу: дело было в мае, но погода неожиданно выдалась просто ужасная, а новоиспечённая жена была решительно настроена сфотографироваться во всех местах для молодожёнов (они даже на железное дерево замок вешали, большой и суровый, его Лёха раздобыл и эмалевой краской на этом гиганте написал их имена). Лёха на всех фотографиях имел вид откровенно страдальческий.   
За окном шумел телевизор. Натка смеялась, бухали по полу собачьи лапы. Пиво кончилось быстро, Андрей сказал, что ещё обещал к родителям заскочить, и попрощался. Натка опять выглянула в коридор, а пёс за ней.  
— Пока, — сказал Андрей.  
— До свиданья, дядя Андрей, — помахала ему Натка.  
К родителям Андрей так и не зашёл: не хотел выслушивать бурчание отца, не хотел, чтобы мама опять ненавязчиво интересовалась, есть ли у него кто-нибудь.  
Андрей-то, может, и хотел, чтобы кто-то — черноволосый, с родинками на лице, с ровными почерком и красивыми рисунками — у него был, вот только уверенности в том, что этот кто-то не против, не наблюдалось.   
Но ведь не оттолкнули же его? Однако и не поощрили — просто сбежали.  
Увидев Андрея утром в понедельник, Гришка чуть не вздрогнул, уткнулся в компьютер, сделав вид, что занят и начальника не заметил. Потом он выходил курить чаще заядлой курильщицы Нинки. Та стреляла у него по случаю сигареты и однажды поинтересовалась, не случилось ли чего. Артемьев мотнул головой и ответил, что работы слишком много.  
— То ли ещё будет, — усмехнулась Нинка. Гришке она не поверила, но уже поняла, что ничего от него не добьёшься, если он не хочет говорить.  
С делами Гришка разобрался к шести, попрощался с Нинкой, которая никогда и ни за что не работала сверхурочно, посидел немного, досадуя, что не взял скетч-бук, подумал, стоит ли зайти к Андрею, но не решился: вдруг у него дела, он посидеть с ними хочет, а тут Гришка начнёт его подгонять. В конце концов, Артемьеву стало скучно, он спустился вниз и вышел на крыльцо. Закурил. Когда сигарета кончилась, выбросил окурок в урну, постоял, переминаясь с пятки на носок, поёжился от прохлады. Люди выходили из офиса, спешили к машинам или к автобусной остановке, торопились домой. Гришка вяло размышлял, что Дэн, должно быть, валяется перед телевизором: он фрилансер и пишет статьи по заказу, не выходя из дома. Может, треплется по телефону с подружкой и именно сейчас приглашает её к себе.   
На третьей сигарете на крыльцо вышел Андрей. Выгнул бровь, спросил:  
— Меня ждёшь?  
Гришка кивнул.  
— Замёрз, — вздохнул Андрей. — Пошли.  
В машине Гришка быстро согрелся. Сидел и молчал, не знал, что говорить и что делать, и чувствовал себя дураком. И из-за этого, и потому что прождал Андрея полчаса на холоде. У него, конечно, отношения уже были: с ровесником, тем самым, который обожал пирсинг и в своё время проколол Гришке ухо в трёх местах, они даже, держась за руки, гуляли, когда никто не видел. Потом в универе тоже всякое было: даже свидания — у памятника Пушкину в восемь, — походы в кино на последний ряд, когда потом не можешь вспомнить, какой вообще фильм смотрел. Были даже милые посиделки в антикафе с не менее милым и восторженным юношей. Но отношения были недолгими. А теперь что? Андрею тридцать четыре, да и Гришке уже не восемнадцать. Да и нужно ли это вообще Андрею?  
Вроде нужно, раз он в пятницу его поцеловал. Но ни слова об этом не сказал сегодня.  
«Может, он думает, что я его отшил?» — подумал Гришка.  
— Ты, значит, любишь рисовать? — спросил Андрей, выехав со стоянки.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Гришка.   
— Я в художку ходил раньше, давно это было, но бросил.  
— Почему?  
— Не сложилось как-то, — пожал плечами Андрей. — Нашлись дела поважнее.  
— А я всё успевал. Может, потому что забивал на уроки, — усмехнулся Гришка.  
— У меня бабушка была учителем русского, с ней не забалуешь.  
— Ты с бабушкой жил? — Гришка удобнее устроился в кресле, откровения начальника ему нравились. И нравилось то, что он из своей жизни, как некоторые, не делал тайну и драму.   
— Ага, и с родителями. А потом она умерла, а я съехал.  
Руки Андрея расслабленно лежали на руле, Гришка представлял, как они так же лежат на его спине, над поясом джинсов.  
— Я с другом двушку снимаю, — разоткровенничался Артемьев. — Дома дурь творится: Яшка — мой брат — женился. Мать вокруг них вьётся, а я пятое колесо в телеге. Ну их в жопу.  
— А брату сколько?  
— Двадцать два. Бакалавриат окончил, попёр в магистратуру, живёт на мамины денежки. — Гришка скривился.  
— Ну, пока учится, это ещё не страшно, — пожал плечами Андрей.  
— Ага, только получается, что мать должна и его содержать, и его жену: она тоже ещё студентка и не работает. Не знаю... Я бы так не смог: сидеть на шее у кого-то... Не, ну раньше я у матери деньги брал, так она мне, как братовой жене, всё же не чужая, и брал я, только когда от моих подработок совсем ничего не оставалось, даже возвращал, когда потом снова появлялось кое-что.  
— А многие могут жить за чужой счёт, и их нисколько не парит. — Андрей вздохнул и добавил: — Только, по мне, ни черта это не мужчины.  
Гришка согласился, уставился в заднее стекло ехавшей перед ними машины, на треугольник в красной окантовке с надписью: «У».  
Андрей рассказал старый анекдот про Шерлока Холмса, и Гришка звонко рассмеялся, мимолётно отметил, что сегодня звучание своего смеха ему нравится, и понадеялся, что Андрею тоже. В ответ рассказал любимый анекдот своего отца, который Артемьев-младший слышал по меньшей мере раз десять.  
— За обедом дочка спрашивает: «А почему у папы синие уши?» — на что мать отвечает: «Не хочешь, дочка, не ешь».  
На этот раз Андрей не спрашивал, куда свернуть. Машина остановилась, и он посмотрел на Гришку. Тот споро щёлкнул ремнём и прижался к губам начальника своими. Почувствовал руки Андрея на спине под курткой, так, как хотел совсем недавно, еле слышно охнул в поцелуй. Потом замер в сантиметре от лица, смотрел в глаза, а внутри что-то дрожало.  
Гришка вернулся на своё место. Мимо проехал чёрный «Чероки», они проводили его взглядами.  
— Я бы тебя пригласил, — сказал Гришка. — Ну, на чашку. Чая. Или на стакан пива. Но там друг...  
— Ничего страшного. — Андрей улыбнулся. — Лучше я тебя к себе как-нибудь приглашу. На коньяк.   
— Любишь коньяк? — спросил Гришка.  
Андрей кивнул.   
— Я пойду?  
— Сумку не забудь.  
— Ага. — Гришка подхватил сумку с заднего сидения, изогнувшись и не заметив, как внимательно начальник наблюдает за его движениями, вылез на улицу, попрощался. Андрей махнул ему рукой.  
«Не зря», — подумал Андрей и усмехнулся.  
А потом вспомнил нежную кожу под пальцами, вспомнил светлые глаза так близко, вспомнил привкус «Marlboro». Захватило дух, захотелось отпустить руль, расстегнуть ширинку на брюках и полезть рукой в трусы. Мимо мчались бы машины, истошно сигналя, панически ярко горел красный сигнал светофора.  
Раз — и всё. За маленькой смертью — большая.  
Сердце гулко билось в груди, Андрей сжал руль сильнее, заставил себя смотреть на дорогу и сбросил скорость.  
На следующее утро Андрей был полон энтузиазма и настроен расправиться с делами до конца рабочего дня. Однако, стоило ему снять пальто и включить компьютер, как в кабинет зашла Нинка. Плюхнулась на стул, устроила локти на столе, подперев ладонью щёку, сказала:  
— Я выхожу замуж.  
Нинка была хороша, как всегда: аккуратная и выглаженная одежда, чёрная юбка и белая блузка, макияж. Но Андрей подметил синяки под глазами и чуть сальные волосы.  
— Когда? — спросил он.  
— Я — и замуж. Жесть, правда?  
— Мне казалось, рано или поздно до этого дойдёт.  
— Да мне, сказать по правде, тоже, но… Ужинали вчера, я мясо запекала, Витя купил «Апсны». Мясо сочным вышло: надавишь ножом — и течёт сок, а вино я вообще люблю, особо к такому хорошему мясу. И Витя, влюблённый-влюблённый, байки травит, улыбается. Словом, всё было шикарно. А потом он возьми да и скажи: «Выходи за меня». А я сижу, смотрю в тарелку, на лужицы сока, на кусочек мяса и половину картофелины, бокал в руках дрожит, и я не знаю, что сказать. Витя говорит, мол, у нас всё, конечно, не так уж просто, но он хотел бы видеть меня своей женой. Я говорю: «Да-да, конечно, — выпиваю залпом остатки вина из бокала. — Когда распишемся?» А потом ночь не спала, всё думала. Мы же с Витей заводимся на раз-два: глазом не моргнём, а уже поругались и расстались «окончательно», а потом всё по новой. И это не игры какие-то. Я реально каждый раз думаю: «Всё, баста, не нужен мне мозготрах, видеть не желаю этого мудака». А потом как-то всё так складывается, что я думаю: «Разве я кого-то другого люблю, как его? Нет, конечно, это, блин, невозможно». Но свадьба... это ведь обязывает к чему-то… Не будем же разводиться каждые три месяца! Ага, и имущество делить… А в то, что у нас что-то изменится, я не верю, хоть убей. Ну не меняет штамп в паспорте всё кардинально.  
— А хочешь, чтобы изменилось? — спросил Андрей.  
Нинка задумалась, а потом воскликнула:  
— А хрен знает!  
Андрей посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом.  
— Так когда свадьба? — уточнил он.  
— В марте. Если мы до этого не расстанемся, — на Нинкином лице появилась привычная ухмылка. — Я, кстати, кое-что сдать не успеваю…  
— Боже, Щеглова, — закатил глаза Андрей. — Разберёмся с твоим «не успеваю». Главное, чтобы из-за подготовки к свадьбе ты не стала не успевать ещё сильнее!  
— Да ну, — отмахнулась Нинка. — Нахрена свадьба? Распишемся — и дело с концом.  
За Нинкой захлопнулась дверь, Андрей усмехнулся.   
Рано или поздно любой заведённый алгоритм рушится, уступая место новому.  
Закончить вовремя Андрею всё же не удалось: он крепко засел за документацию и увлёкся. Когда посмотрел на часы, было уже полседьмого. Чертыхнувшись, Андрей стал сохранять и закрывать документы.  
«Хреновый из тебя влюблённый», — мысленно отвесил он себе оплеуху.  
В соседнем кабинете Гришки не было, там только что-то звонко печатала Маша. Андрей посоветовал ей не засиживаться допоздна: с утра на свежую голову думается лучше. Маша покраснела и заверила начальника, что скоро уйдёт.  
Гришка, как и вчера, обнаружился на крыльце. Держал сигарету у губ — у маленькой светло-коричневой родинки.  
— Ты вчера что-то говорил про коньяк, — напомнил Гришка, затушив сигарету и выбросив окурок в урну.  
— Ты так хочешь выпить? — выгнул бровь Андрей.  
— О да, не помешало бы, — хмыкнул Артемьев.  
Андрей задержал взгляд на его хитрых, чуть прищуренных глазах, и направился к машине. В салоне, когда Гришка, уже приноровившись, быстро щёлкнул ремнём, Андрей предложил:  
— Может, включить музыку?   
— А что у тебя есть? — полюбопытствовал Гришка.  
— «ДДТ», «Наутилус Помпилиус», «Король и шут», «Кино».  
— Давай «Наутилус», — подумав, выбрал Гришка.  
Андрей щёлкнул по кнопкам автомагнитолы. Как только заиграла мелодичная «Одинокая птица», сразу сделал звук потише.   
— Ты любишь что-то другое, Григорий? — спросил он.  
— Ну, я много чего люблю, — пожал плечами Гришка. — Даже клубняк иногда. Хотя рок всё же больше, — задумчиво прикусил губу. — Разный рок.  
— А я как-то по части музыки не особо, но радио бесит, а в тишине мне кажется, что я могу уснуть за рулём, — признался Андрей. — А вообще, то, что слушал в юности, то и люблю. Голоса хорошие, к тому же и в песнях есть смысл.  
— А в моей юности другое было. Я больше был по части депрессивных песен, — сообщил Гришка на удивление радостно.  
— «Сплин»?  
— Не, — Гришка чуть задумался, потом назвал несколько групп: — «Neversmile», «Stigmata», «Multipass», «Jane Air».  
— Даже не знаю таких, — немного неловко улыбнулся Андрей.  
— Ну, они специфические. До них вообще с музыкой не дружил, ну, что-то там передавали по блютусу в классе, ерунду какую-то популярную. А потом как-то так вышло, что я со своим, типа, другом детства поругался и нашёл себе новых друзей. Шатались по улицам, по заброшкам, в клубы ходили, куда пускали… Всякое было. И музыки много, — Гришка чуть помолчал, а потом продолжил рассказывать: — Я тогда волосы отращивать и красить стал, уши пробил. И вроде можно было потом кольца вынуть, а волосы больше не красить. Мать мне про это каждый раз, как увидит, напоминает, мол, я уже взрослый, а видок у меня, как у подростка. Но не хочу. Мне так нравится.  
Андрей хотел сказать, что ему тоже так нравится, но прикусил язык, подумав, что комплимент может быть не к месту, вместо этого проговорил:  
— У нас всё как-то… по-другому было. Во дворе торчали, орали песни под гитару, глушили дешёвый портвейн, на турниках висели.  
— Чёткие ребята, — хихикнул Гришка.   
Разница в возрасте у них одиннадцать лет. Не так уж много. У некоторых братьев и сестёр такая бывает. Одиннадцать лет разницы у супругов редко дают повод для морализаторства у родственников, друзей и знакомых: это же не двадцать лет!  
Чуть больше десятилетия, столько, сколько учатся в школе, меньше, чем цикл китайского календаря.  
Да, всего-то одиннадцать лет!..   
Почему же они такие разные?  
Андрей припарковал машину у дома.   
— Приехали, — сказал он, заглушив мотор.  
Гришка вылез на улицу первым, огляделся по сторонам.  
— Пойдём, — хлопнув дверцей и включив сигнализацию, Андрей кивнул на дверь подъезда.  
Что неимоверно радовало, так это то, что подъезд был чистым, не то что в родительском доме — там постоянно воняло кошачьей мочой, а на стенах красовались изображения не совсем приличного свойства с соответствующими подписями, — потому кого-то приводить к себе было не стыдно, не появлялась неловкость при мысли, что компаньон морщится оттого, что ему в нос ударил кошачий запашок.   
В лифте лампочка горела тускло-жёлто, и Андрею хотелось с грохотом прижать Гришку к стене, ткнув пальцами в кнопку аварийной остановки.  
Лифт прекратил движение на шестом этаже. Двери открылись.   
В коридоре квартиры Гришка повесил куртку на вешалку, расшнуровал кеды. Пока Андрей доставал из шкафчиков на кухне рюмки и коньяк, он прошёл в гостиную.  
Квартира была двухкомнатной, с большой кухней, что нравилось Андрею, потому что кухни, в которые не вмещается даже холодильник, по его мнению, — это форменное издевательство.   
Подумав, Андрей положил на тарелку сыр. Чёрт его знает, закусывает ли Гришка.   
Когда Андрей вошёл в гостиную, Артемьев смотрел на книги в шкафах, но тут же плюхнулся на диван, накрытый бежево-коричневым пледом.  
— Надеюсь, я тебя, Григорий, не вынудил пить коньяк, — Андрей выгнул бровь, поставив тарелку с сыром на журнальный стол.  
— Не, — Гришка принял рюмку. — Всё в порядке.  
Они немного неловко чокнулись и в тишине отпили.  
— У меня отец просто фанат коньяка. И бабушка его почему-то любила, — рассказал Андрей. — И вот я как-то тоже пристрастился.  
— Мой папаша пьёт всё, что горит. Мать боится, что я тоже сопьюсь. Но я как-то, — Гришка поводил в воздухе рюмкой, — не тащусь от выпивки. То есть иногда под настроение или когда тоска заела напиться в хлам — самое оно, но чтобы в запой уходить… как-то не тянет так сильно.  
— Это хорошо, — Андрей кивнул, подлил себе ещё.  
А потом, уже поставив рюмку на стол, пошутив несмешно — но Гришке понравилось, — рассказав по Гришкиной просьбе, откуда у него на полке нелепого вида тролль («Нинка со своим мотала в тур по Скандинавии и притащила мне ворох какой-то ерунды!»), Андрей положил Гришке на колено руку. Подался вперёд, провёл пальцами по линии челюсти, замерев на родинке, пробежался подушечками до другой, у губ. Поцеловал. И поцелуй вышел горьким. Гришка прижался к нему, устроил руки на спине, смяв рубашку, приоткрыл рот. Андрей влажно чмокнул его нижнюю губу, прошёлся по ней языком, сунулся глубже, лизнул Гришкин язык, рукой держа его за жилистую шею, пальцы погрузив в чёрные жёсткие волосы.  
А потом Гришка тяжело дышал, а у Андрея кружилась голова, он дышал в губы Гришки и смотрел в его глаза, он брал его за руку и тащил в спальню, где стояла широкая и удобная кровать. На узком диване Андрей, конечно, тоже был не прочь. Но точно не в первый раз. Потому что хотелось, чтобы вышло не так, как бывало до этого. Познакомились, потрахались и разбежались. Максимум встретились ещё несколько раз, вроде желая отношений, но не откровенничая, оберегая каждый своё личное пространство. Хотелось, чтобы можно было касаться этих родинок, когда душе угодно. Хотелось, чтобы Гришкины воспоминания стали такими родными, будто он прожил его жизнь вместе с ним.  
В комнате было темно, только из гостиной пробивался свет. Гришка стягивал с себя пуловер, расстёгивал ширинку, а Андрей завис, словно операционная система компьютера, видя это в неверном, оттого более интимном свете. Он сплёл свои пальцы с Гришкиными, устроившись сбоку, отвёл его руки в сторону. Провёл пальцами по ткани Гришкиных боксёров, наклонился над ним, поцеловал в губы, медленно и обстоятельно, потом потянул трусы вниз. Чмокнул Гришкину родинку, ту, что у рта, стянул бельё до конца. Только тогда Андрей разделся сам, достал из прикроватной тумбочки тюбик и упаковку презервативов.  
Гришка обнимал его, гладил руками по спине. Гришка охал, когда Андрей двигал пальцами. Гришка млел от поцелуев и сжимал ноги на поясе Андрея. Потолок перед Гришкиными глазами расплывался бензиновыми разводами.   
Андрей вжался ему в промежность, чмокнул в родинку, влажно поцеловал в губы, пальцами убрал волосы с Гришкиного лба, двинулся — скорее качнулся — внутрь. И — обратно. А Гришка, задержавший дыхание, наконец впустил в лёгкие воздух. Выгнулся от очередного толчка, руками провёл по Андреевой груди, слепо зашарил пальцами по их уже потным телам. Зажмурился.   
Андрей двигался всё быстрее, таял, словно мороженое, от Гришкиных пальцев, от его мускулистых ног, от его родинок, от его блаженного выражения лица. И, когда Гришка застонал ему в рот, едва ли не затрясся, Андрея самого хватило только на три движения. А потом он рухнул на довольного Гришку. Тот рисовал пальцами на его спине узоры, таращился в будто резко потемневший потолок.  
— В душ хочу, — сказал он наконец, — и спать.  
Андрей нежно провёл пальцами по Гришкиным родинкам под глазом.  
С утра он тоже их гладил. И Гришка проснулся от еле чувствующихся, словно порыв лёгкого ветра, прикосновений к щеке. Он лежал, не открывая глаз. Думал о том, что было вчера, о том, что совсем близко, смотря на него, лежит Андрей. И это действительно происходит, это не очередная Гришкина фантазия. Сердце забилось быстрее и чуть нервно. Гришка подумал, что ему, наверное, немного страшно. То есть мечты мечтами, а реальность реальностью. Он ведь никогда не хотел быть с кем-то надолго, считай, навсегда. То любил бесперспективно и безответно, ещё как-то «без-», то встречался с кем-то, но не задыхался от любви, не готов был завыть от восторга от одного поцелуя. И не хотелось тогда только от одного прикосновения пальцев к щеке оседлать бёдра любовника, начав день с неспешного секса — тогда хотелось быстрее, всегда быстрее, будто времени было мало, будто в отмерянный срок — совсем скоро — всё исчезнет, словно магия кончилась. Русалочку так и не полюбил принц, и она стала морской пеной.  
Гришке надоело думать, от мыслей становилось немного горько, потому он открыл глаза.   
— Привет, — сказал Андрей и улыбнулся.  
Гришка приподнялся на руках, сел, и одеяло съехало с плеч, собралось складками на коленях. Протёр глаза, зевнул, спросил:  
— Пора вставать?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Андрей, глядя на Гришку внимательно. — Просто я рано проснулся.  
За окном только начало светать. Начало ноября — того и гляди придётся выходить из дома в темноте. Гришка потянулся и, отпихнув одеяло, перекинул через Андрея ногу, с удобством устроился на его бёдрах.  
— Нам ещё на работу, — напомнил Андрей.  
— М-м-м, ты ещё можешь думать о работе, — Гришка ухмыльнулся. — Не порядок.  
Всё же давно у него довольно бурных ночей не было, и мышцы с непривычки немного ныли, а весь день всё равно придётся ходить, потому Гришка ограничился тем, что прижимался к Андрею, тёрся о него, руками ласкал их обоих. Андреева щетина колола щёку.  
Потом Гришка плюхнулся на спину рядом, отдышался, сказал:  
— Я, наверное, буду собираться уже. Поеду на метро, а то как-то...  
— Ага, — кивнул Андрей. — У меня где-то была запасная зубная щётка. Сейчас найду. Кофе или чай?  
— Кофе. С молоком. Две ложки сахара.  
Андрей встал с кровати, и Гришка закрыл глаза. Зашуршала одежда.  
В ванной Гришку и правда ждала нераспечатанная ещё щётка, которую он сначала долго мыл в горячей воде. На кухне шумела кофеварка. Андрей поставил на стол сыр, к которому вчера они так и не притронулись, достал хлеб. Гришка привёл себя в порядок и оделся, быстро позавтракал. В лифте Андрей объяснил Гришке, как дойти до метро.  
— Тут совсем близко, не заблудишься, — уверил он. — Может, всё же подвезти хоть немного?  
— Да ну, сейчас ка-а-ак встанешь в пробку! — прищурился Гришка. — Я ещё быстрее тебя доеду, вот увидишь.  
Разошлись у Андреевой машины. И напоследок Андрей даже чмокнул Гришку в щёку, и потом тот улыбался, как кретин, радуясь, что Андрей этого уже не видит. Слишком уж влюблённо он выглядит.   
Пока шёл по тротуару, не торопясь, подумал, обращают ли внимание женщины на то, что кто-то ходит несколько дней подряд в одной одежде. Мама, кажется, говорила, что да. Или это только к женщинам относится, а мужчинам полагается спокойно таскаться в одном и том же неделями?   
Стыдно оттого, что у него был секс с мужчиной, Гришке не было. Страшно, что кто-то прознает, тоже. Но ничего хорошего, если кто-то в офисе всё же догадается, точно не будет. И ладно ему-то — он только недавно вышел на работу, — но уж Андрею, у которого хорошая должность и который свою работу действительно любит, явно таких проблем не надо. А Гришке хотелось об Андрее заботиться.  
Метро действительно было близко, Гришка уже подходил к нему, когда зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветилось «Мама». Артемьев вздохнул, остановился, поднял трубку.  
— Да.  
— Ты же не на работе? — уточнила мама. — Не мешаю?  
— Нет, к метро иду.  
— Не опаздываешь?  
— Не-а, — Гришка открыл сумку, зашарил в вещах, которые в ней всегда валялись в беспорядке.  
— Что-то давно ты не звонил, — укорила его мама. — Я уже не знаю, жив ты, что с тобой.  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил Гришка, удерживая телефон плечом и шаря в сумке уже двумя руками.  
— Давно ты не заезжал.  
— Работы много, — Гришка, наконец, достал пачку сигарет.  
— Заедешь как-нибудь?  
— Как разгребу дела, — пообещал Гришка, вытаскивая из пачки зажигалку. — На этих выходных вряд ли. Наверное, через одни.  
— Ладно. А то совсем про нас забыл.  
— Замотался просто, — Гришка щёлкнул зажигалкой, ветер тут же задул пламя. Было прохладно.  
— Не забывай есть, — напомнила мама. — Не сиди ночами за компьютером или за своими рисунками.  
— Конечно, мам.  
— Какой-то у тебя тон не особо честный, — заметила она. — Если что, звони.  
— Обязательно.  
Они попрощались. Гришка пихнул телефон в карман, наконец закурил.   
«Интересно, если я опоздаю, Андрей мне это простит... По знакомству, блин», — усмехнулся он.  
Однако, сколько он ни ночевал у Андрея, на работу ни разу не опоздал, даже бежать не приходилось, потому что Андрей с утра вставал без особых проблем, что вызывало у Гришки искренне восхищение, потому что он редко до полудня чувствовал себя выспавшимся и мог поднять своё тело с кровати не раньше, чем после третьего будильника, когда до выхода оставалось пятнадцать минут. Если Гришка оставался у него, Андрей будил его заранее, стоял над ним, уже умытый и бритый, гладил сначала по родинкам, потом целовал, и Гришке и в голову не приходило начать возмущаться, что он не дал ему поспать ещё: подумаешь, пришлось бы собираться в спешке. Андрею же нравилось, когда помятый и позёвывающий Гришка в одних боксёрах выходил на кухню, садился на стул, поджимая под себя ногу. Нравилось, как Гришка медленно пил свой сладкий кофе, как потом быстро приводил себя в порядок. Нравилось, что на подоконнике теперь стоит пепельница. Нравилось, что Гришкина щётка — та самая, на всякий случай лежавшая в ящике не один год, — обосновалась в стакане рядом с его. Нравилось, что на полочке лежала Гришкина бритва. А ещё Андрей сделал для себя неожиданное открытие, когда однажды заглянул к Гришке в ванную. Гришка стоял перед зеркалом и сосредоточено вынимал линзу.  
— Не знал, что у тебя плохое зрение, — удивился Андрей.  
— Слеп, как крот, — констатировал Гришка, убирая линзу в контейнер. — Я поэтому, кстати, в армии не служил. С таким диким минусом не берут. Так что даже откашивать не пришлось.  
— А я служил, — зачем-то сообщил Андрей.  
— Я почему-то не сомневался, — улыбнулся Гришка. — Можно я линзы тут оставлю?  
— Конечно.  
К удивлению Андрея, Гришка никогда не щурился даже без линз, всегда смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Не знай Андрей, что зрение у него не очень хорошее, ему это и в голову не пришло бы.  
— А зачем щуриться? — хмыкнул Гришка, когда Андрей ему об это сказал. — Я либо хорошо вижу, либо всё плывёт: а тогда щурься, не щурься — одна херня. Я тебе не рассказывал, как я однажды принял столб за девочку?  
Гришка считал, что очки его уродуют, операцию по коррекции зрения делать боялся, а ещё не понимал близоруких, которые «меряются минусами». Резкое падение зрения в школе он считал своей личной маленькой катастрофой и не любил об этом говорить. Андрей не удивился бы, если бы он месяцами тайком таскал в ванную линзы и очищающий раствор, стесняясь этого, как женщины стесняются прокладок.   
Когда Гришка, оставшись у Андрея на выходных, принёс с собой очки с крупными стёклами в чёрной пластиковой оправе, объяснил, что слегка простыл, потому линзы нельзя, Андрею подумалось, что он, сам того не ведая, одержал какую-то маленькую победу.  
В начале декабря отец Андрея попал в больницу в предынфарктном состоянии. Андрей несколько раз возил к нему маму. Потом отец не выдержал, разругался с медперсоналом и упросил отпустить себя домой. Врач сопротивлялся, как мог, но Коля настоял на своём. В конце концов его отпустили с охапкой таблеток. Стоило мужу и сыну переступить порог дома, Люда упёрла руки в боки.  
— Явился, — она тяжёлым взглядом посмотрела на Колю. — А если тебе станет хуже, я что делать буду?  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил он её. — Я себя отлично чувствую.  
— Ага, верю.  
— Точно-точно!  
Люда скептически посмотрела на мужа, но вскоре смилостивилась:  
— Ну, проходите… Я блинов напекла. И последнее, Коля, — она сунула указательный палец ему под нос. — Ни капли в рот, понял?!  
— Ну как так? Тут же санкции и темпы инфляции...  
— И ни слова об этом тоже, — заявила Люда. — Тебе нужен покой. Никакого курса валют!  
— Я, между прочим, о сыне нашем беспокоюсь!  
— Не волнуйся, пап, — отмахнулся Андрей, разуваясь. — Если ты думаешь, что наша техника никому не нужна, ты ошибаешься.   
— Ни слова о работе, — строго глянула на него мама.  
— Конечно, — не стал спорить Андрей.  
Из дома вышел затемно, хотел сразу ехать домой, но неожиданно для самого себя свернул на перекрёстке в другую сторону. Хорошо хоть кладбище было открыто. В темноте Андрею было немного не по себе, он боялся, что и вовсе не найдёт могилу (всё же бывал там нечасто), а ещё промочил в снегу джинсы. Но могилу отыскал, посветил на памятник телефоном для верности, потоптался немного по неглубокому снегу, посмотрел в небо. И улыбнулся бабушке, смотрящей на него с памятника.   
Подумал, что иногда скучает по ней, по их разговорам, по звуку, с которым Дарья Михайловна зачёркивала ошибочно написанные буквы.  
Подумал: «Надо позвонить сегодня Григорию, предложить съездить куда-нибудь завтра, не всё же дома сидеть».  
Подумал: «Если бы бабушка была жива, она бы явно не оценила моих отношений».  
Подумал: «Какая разница?» — и пошёл к машине.  
В салоне он вставил в автомагнитолу флешку, на которую Гришка записал музыку. И обратно ехал под тоскливые песни «Multipass».  
На день рождения Гришка позвал Андрея и друзей в клуб. Андрей уже подарил ему книгу и чехол на смартфон, потому что Гришка давно жаловался, что старый совсем затёрся.   
В клубе Гришка объявил его своим личным водителем, и Андрей был абсолютно трезв, в отличие от Гришки, который прилично залил за воротник, был активен и весел и говорил со всеми обо всём, с удовольствием принимал подарки от друзей, которых набралось человек пятнадцать.   
Потом Гришка мало что помнил, но был почти уверен, что на Андрее не вис, не обнимал его и не целовался с ним на глазах у друзей, не все из которых были в курсе его ориентации. Под утро Андрей привёз Гришку домой и не будил до обеда, благо была суббота.  
Проснулся Гришка от того, что его трясут за плечо, от слов:  
— С добрым утром, Григорий.  
Гришка улыбнулся в подушку: он любил, когда Андрей называл его так. Андрей имя никогда не сокращал, говорил, что полное ему нравится гораздо больше, оно красиво звучит. Артемьеву, который к своему имени привык, но с детства был от него не в восторге, потому что полагал, что от «Гриши» несёт деревенщиной, а «Гришку» спасает только лёгкий налёт ребячества, нравилось, когда Андрей называл его Григорием.  
Андрей вышел из комнаты, а Гришка встал, прикинул, что чувствует себя неплохо, но могло быть и лучше. Зато голова не болела и не тошнило. Но вот попить бы он хотел. И поесть. Умывшись и почистив зубы, вставив линзы, провёл ладонью по щеке и решил, что завтра побреется: у него щетина росла не так быстро, как у Андрея, но Гришка не допускал её появления, потому что считал, что смотрится с ней ужасно.  
Андрей сидел на кухне и пил кофе — Гришка готов был поручиться: не первую чашку, — печатал что-то на ноутбуке. Гришка плюхнулся на стул напротив, схватился за свою чашку и в один глоток выпил почти весь кофе, накинулся на омлет. Андрей отвлёкся от компьютера и смотрел на него.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Гришка и отошёл к мойке, включил воду. По кнопкам Андрей так и не защёлкал, Гришка усмехнулся, подумав с удовольствием: «Пялится». Внимание Андрея ему нравилось.  
Закончив с мытьём посуды, он повернулся к Андрею. Стоял, вытирая руки о полотенце.   
— Что? — спросил он наконец.  
— Я люблю тебя, Григорий, — сказал Андрей.  
— И я тебя, — улыбнулся Гришка.  
На следующий день, когда Гришка вечером приехал домой, Дэн по своему обыкновению валялся на диване и смотрел телевизор.  
— Когда переезжаешь? — спросил он.  
Гришка, который как раз шёл по коридору мимо двухстворчатых дверей в комнату, где жил друг, замер.  
— Э-э… куда? — уточнил он.  
— К парню своему, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Дэн.  
— Ну, я вроде пока не планировал, — пожал плечами Гришка.  
— Ну, ты у него вроде как и так почти живёшь.  
Гришка вспомнил, что недавно оставил у Андрея ещё одни джинсы «на всякий случай». И был вынужден признать правоту друга.  
— Что-то я не помню, что говорил тебе, что с кем-то встречаюсь, — сказал Гришка.  
— Ну ты в последнее время не бываешь дома ночами, а тут притащил Андрея на пьянку. Я сложил два и два, — объяснил Дэн и спросил: — Так что насчёт переезда?  
— Кажется, ты наглеешь! — фыркнул Гришка.  
— Да мы со Светой думаем жить вместе, так что это всё очень кстати, — усмехнулся Дэн.  
— И это друг называется!  
— Ой да ладно! Это тебе не нравилось, между прочим, когда мы со Светкой зависали.  
— Да это даже соседке не нравилось: ей всё было прекрасно слышно! А она в возрасте, к слову.  
— Не нуди, — рассмеялся Дэн.  
Гришка тоже захохотал.   
Он и не думал о том, чтобы жить с Андреем. То есть оставался у него часто, да. Но почему-то и в голову не приходило, что жить вместе было бы удобно. И вообще логично.   
«Да я и так к нему постепенно переезжаю», — закатил глаза Гришка, посмотрев в свой шкаф, где одежды было заметно меньше, чем раньше.  
На новогоднем корпоративе под весёлую музыку и радостный гомон сотрудников, которые были более чем довольны тем, что выбрались по этому случаю в ресторан, Нинка напилась в хлам и рассказала — считай, всем вокруг, — что рассталась со своим «ну теперь уже точно-точно навсегда», а потом взяла с Андрея и Гришки клятвенное обещание, что Новый год они будут справлять небольшой компанией «Три холостяка». Андрей и Гришка переглянулись, но обещание дали. Правда, ближе к концу вечера Нинка уже названивала Вите, потом рыдала в туалете, пока её по плечам поглаживала сердобольная Маша, а после снова звонила Вите. Звонки, видимо, возымели эффект, потому что Витя — невысокий и взъерошенный, в галстуке, рубашке и поношенных джинсах — вскоре за ней приехал. Андрей и Гришка попрощались с Нинкой и вернулись к оживлённой толпе уже изрядно напившихся офисных клерков.  
Нинка, однако, про обещание не забыла и Новый год предложила встречать вместе, хотя кампанию «Три холостяка» отменила. Причин отказываться Андрей и Гришка не нашли, да и не искали. Решено было не сидеть в квартире с оливье и заливной рыбой, которая всех достала и часто по виду и по вкусу напоминала рыбу в соплях, а встречать Новый год на улице. Весь вечер и полночи они вчетвером гуляли с шампанским и бенгальскими огнями по центру Москвы. Нинка была довольная-предовольная, хотя и боялась прожечь случайно новую шубу, носилась, как сумасшедшая, а во время боя курантов вдохновенно писала на коленке пожелание на клочке бумаги, потом сожгла его, ссыпала пепел в бокал с шампанским и выпила залпом. Остальные её задумку, взятую, кажется, из какого-то фильма, не особо оценили.   
— И что же у тебя за желание, что его нужно загадывать так? — округлил глаза Гришка.  
— Тебе лучше не знать, — Нинка театрально захихикала.  
Она танцевала с незнакомыми людьми, таскала чуть более стыдливого Витю с собой под руку, познакомилась с каким-то чуть помятым Дедом Морозом и выяснила, что в костюме скрывается девушка, пусть и с хриплым голосом и широкими плечами.  
— Кого только не встретишь! — объявила она, рассказав о своём открытии.  
Андрею ночь казалась очень длинной, но время, растянувшееся в искрящуюся шампанским и фейерверками вечность, ему нравилось.   
Как только открылось метро, они разъехались по домам. Гришка задремал в вагоне, привалившись к боку Андрея.  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются…  
Снилось ему, что следующая станция называется Завселенная и находится на самом краю Вселенной, на маленькой звезде, где человек может поместиться, только свесив ноги. Но лишь оттуда можно увидеть, что находится за Вселенной: искрящееся и булькающее, хихикающее бесконечное пространство. Гришка смотрел в него, пока не понял, как из искр можно сложить рельсы и продолжить линию метрополитена.  
— Приехали, Григорий, — растолкал его Андрей. Гришка потряс головой, вытряхивая из неё план постройки метро за границей Вселенной, и вышел из вагона, сонно моргая, вцепившись пальцами в Андреево пальто.  
Дома поставил чайник, чуть не заснул за столом, съел три конфеты и, так и не дождавшись чая, улёгся спать. Подмёрзший Андрей чай всё же выпил, пришёл к Гришке, обнял сзади, ткнулся носом в шею.   
Как же приятно после праздника спать!  
Так толком и не выспавшись, Гришка поехал к маме, где намечалась традиционная семейная пьянка. Андрей предлагал остаться дома, спрашивал, обязательно ли ехать сегодня, но Гришка заверил, что выбора у него нет, тем более, что он вообще давно не был в родительском доме: не приедет — мама точно обидится.  
— Ты потом ко мне или к себе? — спросил Андрей.  
Он стоял в коридоре босиком, в трусах и майке, зевал, а волоски на руках встали дыбом: ему было холодно.  
— К тебе, — сказал Гришка.  
Андрей кивнул, почесал пяткой голень, поцеловал Гришку на прощание и пожелал хорошего дня.  
В метро Гришка слушал музыку, читал журнал, старался не заснуть, потому что будить его было некому. Он даже пожалел, что не взял с собой Андрея, хотя и реакция домашних вызывала некоторые опасения. Впрочем, Яша был в курсе его вкусов: однажды, ещё учась в школе, Гришка неосмотрительно поцеловался со своим парнем в подъезде, и брат их засек. Мама, как казалось Гришке, либо догадывалась, что он гей, либо не сомневалась в этом: с Яши бы сталось доложить ей, а она могла в ответ дипломатично промолчать, надеясь, что эта голубая блажь у сына пройдёт. До мнения остальной родни дела ему не было.   
Приехал Гришка раньше других гостей. Только мама открыла дверь, как на него пахнуло пирогами.  
— Гришка, — воскликнула мама и обняла его. — Сколько мы не виделись, а?.. Полгода, наверное… Совсем мать забыл.  
— Нет, что ты, — Гришке стало стыдно, что он постоянно — иногда из-за лени, иногда из-за Андрея — находил поводы не приезжать домой. — Просто… так вышло.  
Мама отмахнулась, потом спохватилась и убежала на кухню. Гришка разделся. Семён Андреевич — материн ухажёр — поздоровался с ним из гостиной, Гришка кивнул ему в ответ, подумал: «Может, он уже тут живёт», и понял, что уже очень давно не интересовался делами семьи. На кухне мама сообщила, что Яша с Алиной заночевали у друзей, скоро приедут, и гости, наверное, через часок подтянутся.  
— Спать хочу, — признался Гришка.  
— Ляг в своей комнате, отдохни.  
— Ага, — Гришка развернулся, чтобы уйти, но его остановило материно:  
— Стой!  
— Что? — оглянулся он.  
— Пирожок возьми.  
— С яблоком?  
— Ага.  
Выспаться Гришке всё же не удалось: скоро приехал брат с женой, а потом квартиру наводнили двоюродные тёти и троюродные дяди, братья и сёстры, настолько «-юродные», что сексуальные отношения с ними даже не считались бы инцестом. За столом в гостиной все поместились с трудом, шумели и ели, Гришка жевал пирожки, пил кофе, который ему предупредительно налила мама, и клевал носом, недоумевая, как можно быть такими бодрыми. На энергетиках они, что ли? Или спали всю новогоднюю ночь?  
Гришка вяло отвечал на вопросы тёток о жизни («Не женат, не собираюсь, работаю, да, нравится, деньги есть, квартиру снимаю») и выслушивал научение дядь («Главное — это карьера, нужна квартира, машина и деньги, чтобы фифу какую-нибудь, ха-ха, содержать»). Попытался улизнуть, когда не совсем трезвые родственники решили традиционно фотографироваться рядом со старой неустойчивой ёлкой, но его поймал Яша, встал рядом. И по заведённой ещё со школы традиции они постарались поставить друг другу рожки, пока Яшина жена шипела, что ведут они себя как дети.  
Когда Гришка уже одевался в коридоре, мама погладила его по голове и спросила:  
— Когда ты уже волосы будешь стричь, как нормальный человек?  
— Ну ма-а-ам! — скривился Гришка. — Не начинай.  
— Не корчи мне тут рожи, — она дала ему пакет с пирожками и поинтересовалась: — С отцом когда в последний раз говорил?  
— Перед Новым годом, — Гришка запихнул пакет в сумку.  
— Не спился ещё?  
— Ну, он мне редко звонит, — пожал плечами Гришка. — В последний раз явно был не очень трезв.  
— Не хочешь с ним встретиться?  
— Зачем?  
Гришка никогда с отцом не был особо близок, а когда тот бывал в стельку пьян, и вовсе испытывал к нему отвращение. Особо неприятно было отмывать кухонный шкафчик — хлеб, подсолнечное масло и консервы, лежавшие на полочке, — после того как отец туда наблевал.  
Яша вышел попрощаться с братом, хлопнул его по плечу, пожелал удачи, Гришка поинтересовался:  
— Ещё детей наделать не планируете?  
— Доучиться бы, — покачал головой Яша.  
После Нового года из отдела ушли двое: парень, приступивший к работе чуть раньше Гришки, сам ушёл, другого, работавшего всего два месяца, уйти попросили, потому что с работой он не справлялся. Андрей, и до того задерживавшийся после окончания рабочего дня, стал засиживаться в своём кабинете ещё дольше, потому однажды вручил Гришке ключи от квартиры со словами: «Можешь меня не ждать, извини, что подвезти не могу». Гришка заверил, что общественный транспорт нежно любит, и ключи принял, хотя тоже часто работал сверхурочно: новых сотрудников на замену пока не нашли. К тому же в бухгалтерии одна женщина ушла в декрет. А замдиректора опять сидел без секретарши: последнюю он довёл своими придирками. Примерно в то же время Андрей зашёл на серьёзный разговор с виски к Сергею Петровичу.  
— Ты же, наверное, слышал прогнозы Ильи Антоновича? — спросил он, наполняя рюмки, Андрей кивнул. — Зря Илюха паникует. И не в таком дерьме плавали, — они выпили, чокнувшись. — Так что выплывем, не сомневайся, — Сергей Петрович подмигнул Андрею. — У меня, знаешь, выбора нет. Катерину хочу на море свозить, да и эти… Дизайнерам у нас ещё платят, а вот поэты очень часто вынуждены просить финансовой поддержки у родителей.  
— Совсем у Васи ничего не выходит? — сочувственно поинтересовался Андрей.  
— Да, говорит, в баттлах каких-то поэтических участвует, выступает, доволен. Но, ты понимаешь, не проживёшь на это. Дома редко бывает, чёрт-те где ночует. Главное, чтобы не связался с кем-то не тем, а то эти люди искусства… Среди них всякие бывают… И завистливые ублюдки, и гомики, и наркоманы, — Сергей Петрович вздохнул. — Изобьют его, или на наркотики подсадят, или СПИД у какой-нибудь шалавы подцепит, а мне что делать? А Катерине моей?  
Андрей усмехнулся: интересно, как отреагировал бы Сергей Петрович, если бы выяснилось, что его сын — гей? А если он бы узнал, что Андрей — гей? Заставил бы его написать заявление по собственному желанию или делал бы вид, что всё в порядке, потому что Андрей — хороший работник, и это важнее предрассудков? Особенно когда хочешь свозить жену на море, а сыну-поэту регулярно нужны деньги.  
— Он же не идиот, — пожал плечами Андрей. — Если занимается тем, что ему нравится, это ещё не значит, что он обязательно вляпается в дерьмо.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — Сергей Петрович подлил себе ещё.  
В начале марта, когда Андрей вернулся домой от родителей (отец пил крепкий чай и жаловался, что во ВНИИ платят гроши — недавно вон обещали премию, но так ничего не дали, — и сам себя корил за то, что, пока был молод, не перешёл на другую работу, хотя уже тогда дела во ВНИИ шли не лучшим образом), увидел, что Гришка сидит в гостиной на диване, под торшером, который сам же купил недавно, и что-то рисует в своём скетч-буке. Андрей постоял немного в дверях, глядя на сосредоточенное выражение Гришкиного лица, и предложил:  
— Может, переедешь ко мне окончательно?  
— Давай, — ответил Гришка, не отвлекаясь от рисования.  
Нинка вышла замуж двадцать восьмого числа. Было прохладно и чуть облачно, а гостей набралось человек тридцать. Нинка в последнее время ходила каждый день жаловаться к Андрею, потому что хотела скромную свадьбу на двоих: «без свидетелей» во всех смыслах. Однако Витя желал устроить если не пышное торжество, то хотя бы празднование с родителями. Нинка согласилась на родителей. Потом он сказал, что без лучших друзей справлять свадьбу — это не дело. А позже список лучших друзей почему-то расширился и к нему добавились ещё какие-то родственники. Пришлось заказывать ресторан, покупать платье, искать фотографа. Нинка подрядила Андрея быть их шофёром, сказав, что уж лимузины — это полная чушь. В ЗАГС поехали только Нинка и Витя, Динара — Нинкина подруга, — Андрей и фотограф. После регистрации всё тем же составом отправились фотографироваться на Красную площадь.   
В ресторане Нинка чуть успокоилась, стала уже не такой нервной, села во главе стола с Витей. Шутила в ответ на тосты, смеялась. Андрей не пил: ему ещё нужно было отвозить молодожёнов домой. Гришка одним из первых произносил тост, долго желал всего что только можно и побольше, и на двоих. Сидя рядом с Андреем, он пил коварное шампанское и думал, что у него никогда не будет свадьбы. Этот факт его не огорчал, но и не радовал.   
Андрей думал, что Нинка красивая, и надеялся, что они с Витей всё-таки не будут разводиться каждые три месяца.   
Потом Нинка спала в машине, а Витя приглушённым тоном рассказывал неожиданно заинтересовавшемуся Гришке о своей работе в отделе рекламы в довольно крупной фирме. Высадив молодожёнов у их дома, ещё раз поздравив со свадьбой, Андрей и Гришка поехали домой.  
— Странный день, — сказал Гришка, когда они выехали на шоссе.  
— Ага, — кивнул Андрей.  
— Может, мне права получить? — предложил Артемьев. — А то вон тебя сегодня заездили, а так бы я тебя сменить мог.  
— Было бы удобно, — признал Андрей.  
— Тогда надо поискать автошколу, — решил Гришка и закрыл глаза.   
Заиграла «Жизнь» группы «Король и шут».  
На следующих выходных Андрей ездил к родителям. Отца дома не было. Андрей и Люда устроились на кухне с чаем.  
— У отца проект какой-то, — объяснила мама. — Всё не уймётся, надеется целое состояние на нём сколотить.   
— Так хорошо же, — улыбнулся Андрей.  
— Да ни черта из этого не выйдет, — вздохнула Люда.  
Андрей ничего на это не сказал, спросил:  
— А как его здоровье?  
— Да нормально. Только, как видишь, работать он собрался, пока ноги не протянет… Бутерброды будешь?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Андрей. — Я не голоден.  
— А я вот хочу.   
Мама достала из холодильника сервелат, сделала себе бутерброд с чёрным хлебом.  
— А ты как? — спросила она, вернувшись за стол. — Работа, работа и ещё раз работа?  
— Ну да.  
— Когда же ты меня внуками порадуешь? — поинтересовалась как бы между делом.  
— Так для этого жена нужна, — фыркнул Андрей.  
— А женой когда?  
— Никогда, блин, — закатил он глаза.  
— Тебе пора уже об этом думать, а не о своих бумажках. — Мама откусила от бутерброда и, медленно прожевав, продолжила: — Будешь на старости лет один.  
— Не буду.  
— Да? Мы то с отцом всяко раньше рядом с мамой моей ляжем. И кто будет с тобой, а?  
— Ну уж не какая-то баба, которую я даже не люблю, — спокойно возразил Андрей.  
— Почему это? Ты ещё мужчина хоть куда. Это ты за своей работой не видишь, как вокруг тебя женщины вьются.  
Мама покачала головой и доела бутерброд, взяла в руки чашку, отпила.   
— А нафига мне женщины, когда у меня есть любимый мужчина? — выгнул бровь Андрей.  
Мгновение тишины — и мать выронила чашку из рук. А Андрей понял, что сказал.   
Плеск.   
Звон.   
Тикали часы в коридоре.  
— Ты сейчас, — голос Люды дрогнул, — серьёзно?  
Андрей глубоко вздохнул и твёрдо произнёс:  
— Да.   
— Это так… так… так…  
Андрей всё ждал, как она скажет: «Мерзко», или «Гадко», но она так и не закончила фразу. Только спрятала лицо в ладонях. Он встал и собрал осколки чашки, они звякнули о дно почти пустого мусорного ведра. Сходил в ванную за тряпкой. Мама тем временем достала из шкафчика корвалол, накапала в стакан от души, потом ливанула туда воды из графина. Андрей вытер с пола лужу чая, мама залпом выпила корвалол, прикрыла глаза, а потом сдавленным голосом спросила:  
— Ты обо мне с отцом подумал? — она вцепилась в стакан так, что пальцы почти неестественно выгнулись. — Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?!  
— Как-то само, — пожал плечами Андрей. — Влюбился, может.  
— Мужики мужиков не любят, — выплюнула мать.  
— Не тебе об этом судить.  
— Помяни моё слово, ты ещё бросишь… этого… этого… и найдёшь себе нормальную жену. И лучше, если ты сделаешь это поскорее.  
Андрей кинул влажную тряпку на пол, рявкнул:  
— Плевал я на твоё мнение!  
Мама швырнула стакан на пол — кухня второй раз огласилась звоном, — проорала в ответ:  
— Вон!  
Андрей резко развернулся и пошёл в коридор. Люда — за ним.  
— Знаешь, мам, мне очень обидно, — сказал Андрей, уже одевшись, смотря на дрожащие мамины руки. — Мне всегда казалось, что уж ты, как мать, должна меня понимать — или хотя бы принимать — всегда.   
Люда покачала головой. Андрей хлопнул дверью.  
Он уже проехал полпути, вставив в автомагнитолу Гришкину флешку, и мысленно подпевая «Neversmile», когда позвонила мать и предупредила:  
— Только отцу не говори.  
«Да я, блин, просто сплю и вижу, как сказать ему, что я гей, и услышать о том, что таких, как я судить надо!» — подумал Андрей, а вслух сказал:  
— Ладно.  
Гришка был дома, читал под любимым торшером какую-то книгу. Андрей заглянул в комнату.  
— Иди сюда, Григорий, — сказал он.  
Гришка кинул внимательный взгляд на Андрея, заложил книгу салфеткой, встал и подошёл к нему, тот сунул ему в руку увесистый серый висячий замок, на дужке которого болталось на кольце два ключа.  
— Что это? — уточнил Гришка. — Ты пьян?  
— Не-а, — усердно покачал головой Андрей.  
Принюхавшись, Гришка всё же уловил запах алкоголя.   
— Надеюсь, — вздохнул он, — за рулём ты был ещё трезвым.  
— У нас краска есть?   
— Какая? — нахмурился Гришка.  
— Эмалевая.  
— Да нет вроде.  
Андрей задумался.   
— У меня в портфеле вроде на всякий случай замазка была. Одевайся, съездим кое-куда, — он чмокнул Гришку в губы.  
Гришка противиться не стал, сказал только, надевая кеды:  
— У меня ещё прав нет, а ты явно нетрезв, так что давай на метро.  
Андрей спорить не стал.  
Солнце уже почти скрылось за домами, расчерченное оранжевыми облаками небо розовело. Гришка остановился покурить. Андрей стоял рядом и смотрел в небо.  
— Ладно, давай угадаю, — сказал Гришка, уже когда они спустились в метро и устроились в полупустом вагоне. — Замок и замазка… Скажи: мы едем на Болотную?  
— Ага, — кивнул Андрей.  
— Это очень… романтично, — усмехнулся Гришка. — И неожиданно.  
— Я просто подумал, — Андрей помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом продолжил: — Ну, свадьба нам как-то не светит. Да и вообще, всякие торжества — это только геморрой… Но, знаешь, отношения, которые у нас, ведь не хуже других. У нас же всё серьёзно. И я тебя люблю… — он хихикнул и объявил: — Блин, Григорий, мы должны увековечить нашу любовь!  
— На замке на «дереве любви»? — уточнил Гришка, улыбаясь.  
— Ага, — довольно кивнул Андрей.  
Артемьев рассмеялся и чмокнул Андрея в губы, наплевав, что они в метро и кто-то мог видеть и возмутиться.  
Замок они подписывали, уже пересев на другую ветку, загруженную, оттого делать это пришлось стоя. Вышло на удивление ровно. Свою станцию, правда, они едва не пропустили, вывались из вагона растрёпанные, посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
Небо уже стало оранжево-красным, солнца не было видно совсем. До Лужкова моста дошли довольно быстро. Андрей попутно рассказал о том, что произошло с мамой.  
— Обидно это, — всерьёз расстроился Гришка.  
— Плевать, — отмахнулся Андрей. — Знаешь, я её люблю, но какая она мать, если не может принять меня таким, какой я есть? — он скривился. — Мне уже не нужно, чтобы кто-то за мной бегал, я же не маленький, переживу. Не поймёт, что от того, что я с тобой, я не становлюсь другим, — так это её дело.  
Андрей и Гришка нашли на набережной не совсем загруженное дерево, прицепили замок на железную «ветку». Полюбовались надписью: «Григорий и Андрей. 05.04.15», стоя плечом к плечу.  
— Так у нас сегодня, типа, свадьба? — хихикнул Гришка.  
— Ну свадьба, не свадьба, а брачную ночь я тебе обеспечу, — Андрей поиграл бровями.  
Ночью он обнимал Гришку, целовал его родинки на ногах и ягодицах, на спине и боках, на плечах и шее. А Гришка жался спиной к его груди, дышал сорвано, тёрся щекой о бритую Андрееву щёку. Колени подгибались, локти разъезжались в стороны, отказываясь его держать. Он задыхался при каждом толчке. Андрей целовал чёрную макушку, ухо и скулу, сплетал их пальцы. Под веками горело закатное солнце.  
Гришка заснул первым, сопел тихо, как всегда, на боку, а Андрей смотрел на него, вспоминал, как ему в юношестве снились мужские ноги и ладони, и думал, что теперь всё встало на свои места.  
Мама позвонила через две недели. Сказала, что, несмотря на их разногласия, он всё ещё может приезжать к ним в дом. Только напомнила, чтобы при отце он не заикался ни про каких мужчин.   
Андрей сухо заверил, что принял всё к сведенью, но сейчас он не имеет желания приезжать туда, где его родная мать стыдится сына и хочет перекроить его, согласно своим желаниям и представлениям о «правильной жизни».   
Люда бросила трубку.  
В отдел продаж наконец нашли нового сотрудника. Рома был парнем толковым, так что сверхурочной работы у Гришки, да и у Андрея немного поубавилось. Гришка болтал с Ромой иногда, пока делал кофе. Больше поговорить с ним было негде: Рома работал добросовестно, не курил, а обедал Гришка либо с Нинкой, либо с Андреем.   
Как-то, тоже заглянув в столовую за чашкой кофе, Андрей обнаружил там мило беседующих Гришку и Рому. Рома при виде начальства тут же замолк. Андрей коротко кивнул обоим, сделал кофе и удалился к себе.  
На следующий день он опять увидел их в столовой. Рома на этот раз не замолчал: говорил про какой-то фильм. И стоял, по мнению Андрея, чересчур близко к Гришке.   
По дороге домой из-за резко затормозившего впередиехавшего водителя Андрей помял бампер. Долго разбирался и ругался. И был вынужден временно пересесть на метро.   
С утра умудрился почти поссориться с Гришкой (из-за разбросанной по полу одежды Гришки и из-за немытой посуды, оставленной им с вечера), потому в метро они ехали, сидя рядом, но старательно делая вид, что друг друга не знают. На работе тоже не разговаривали.  
Вечером Гришка уехал домой раньше Андрея, который как раз старался не поругаться с Ильёй-замдиректора, у которого был свой взгляд на организацию работы отдела продаж, хотя диплом он имел в другой сфере, и который в последнее время пытался донести до Андрея мысль, что надо менять тактику управления персоналом. Андрею успешно — впрочем, не без сложностей — удавалось отстаивать своё право самому решать, что делать.  
Вошёл в квартиру он раздражённым и чуть успокоился, только увидев, как Гришка жарит мясо.   
— Затрахал тебя этот мудак? — поинтересовался Артемьев, когда Андрей сел за стол, устроил голову на столешнице, прижавшись к ней щекой, смотря на Гришку.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Но, кажется, это было взаимно.  
— Что-то ты в последнее время дёрганный, — сказал Гришка, выключив газ. — И мне кажется, не из-за машины.  
— Всё в порядке, — возразил Андрей и добавил: — Извини за утро.  
— Лучше скажи, что не так, — Гришка повернулся к Андрею, упёрся задницей в кухонную тумбу, у плиты.  
Андрей промолчал.  
— Скажи, что не так, — повторил Гришка.  
Андрей прикрыл глаза. Что за глупости лезли ему в голову? Вот же Гришка, его Гришка — привычный до последней родинки. Гришка, который внимательно относится к нему. Гришка, который всегда сидит с ним в одной комнате, когда он работает. Гришка, который вошёл в его жизнь постепенно, но безумно органично. Гришка, который любит готовить и болтать. Гришка, которому нравится по выходным валяться до полудня в кровати вдвоём. Гришка, который любит обниматься. Гришка, который до сих пор изрисовывает страницы скетч-бука его портретами.  
— Мне казалось, что этот Рома на тебя пялился, — признался Андрей.  
Гришка помолчал, а потом сообщил:  
— У Ромы кто-то есть, отвечаю. Так что успокойся, у него и мыслей нет ко мне подкатывать.  
Андрей спорить не стал, хотя успокоиться окончательно у него так и не получилось. И как только на следующий день Андрей увидел Гришку и Рому рядом, у него сразу появился к Артемьеву вопрос про клиентов, которыми он занимался. Гришка только усмехнулся, Рома, к счастью, ни о чём не догадался, а если и догадался, то держал свои соображения при себе.   
После обеда к Андрею зашла Нинка, плюхнулась на стул, тяжко вздохнула, сказала:  
— Давно мы с тобой, Андрей, в баре не были. Пора нам жахнуть!  
Андрей отвлёкся от компьютера, окинул взглядом Нинку, вид которой можно было охарактеризовать как холёный и жизнерадостный.  
— Ты не беременна? — уточнил он.  
— Тьфу ты, сплюнь, — округлила глаза Нинка, Андрей покорно сплюнул через левое плечо и для верности постучал по столу. — И тогда я бы тебя, идиот, не тащила пить… Ну так что, пошли?  
— Машина в ремонте, — сказал Андрей.  
— Ну так отлично же! Наконец, не минералочку будешь цедить. А то аж смотреть противно.  
— Не могу я тебе отказать, — улыбнулся Андрей.  
— Гришку берём? — поинтересовалась Нинка.  
— У него попойка с друзьями.  
Нинка кивнула.  
Вечером они поехали в свой любимый бар. Устроились за столиком в углу. Нинка заказала себе коктейль, а Андрей — коньяк.   
— Ну что, как семейная жизнь? — спросил он.  
— Да чёрт знает. Вот вчера поругались с Витей. Правда, с утра помирились… — она ухмыльнулась. — Всё по-прежнему.  
Выпили «за примирения». Потом «за своеобразные, но оттого не менее зашибенные отношения». После «за не тупящих клиентов». А затем «за адские муки Ильи-замдиректора».  
— Вот ты про беременность спросил. — Нинка посмотрела на Андрея через бокал с ярко-жёлтой жидкостью. — А я иногда думаю: какая из меня вообще мать? У меня шило в одном месте. И, понимаешь, моя мать как-то… не была плохой, но и чего-то реально хорошего о ней я вспомнить не могу. Папа-машинист часто не дома, а она у телека: «Иди учись, почему одеваешься, как шлюха, подруги у тебя швали, нашла себе не парня, а мудака». Всё она лучше знала… А я что дам ребёнку, а? Разве что-то лучшее?.. Если мы с Витей вечно ругаемся. Будто это дело!.. Но мне уже тридцать три… Все подруги с детьми. Не то чтобы мне хотелось быть как все, но… страшно, что я себя лишу чего-то важного.  
— Тебя никто не заставляет же, — сказал Андрей. — И у тебя есть время. Подумай хорошенько. Поговори с Витей. Думаю, вместе решите.  
— Если не поругаемся, ага.  
— Ну, свадьбу вы ведь устроили, — усмехнулся Андрей. — Не поругались.  
— Подловил, — фыркнула Нинка.  
Они снова выпили «за своеобразные, но оттого не менее зашибенные отношения».  
— А Гришка, говоришь, с друзьями отрывается? — спросила Нинка.  
— Ага, — кивнул Андрей, поднёс рюмку ко рту, чтобы сделать ещё глоток.  
— А давно у вас это?  
Андрей чуть не подавился коньяком, уточнил:  
— Что?  
— Я не слепая, — закатила глаза Нинка. — Другие, может, и не видят, но мне-то что лапшу на уши вешать? Ты его часто подвозишь и на работу, и с неё, обедаете вы тоже иногда вместе. Ещё чуть-чуть — и адрес у вас один будет.  
— Можно сказать, уже.  
Нинка посмотрела внимательно на Андрея и сказала:  
— Ну, поздравляю, что ли, — хихикнула, — с замужеством.  
Они посидели ещё немного, потом Андрей настоял на том, что проводит Нинку до дома, хотя она отказывалась как могла, аргументируя и тем, что уже поздно, и тем, что дома Андрея ждёт муж, и тем, что она взрослая, самодостаточная и тоже, к слову, замужняя. Они прошли до Нинкиного дома пешком, и на прощание она обняла Андрея, сказала:  
— Спасибо за вечер. Надо выбираться почаще!  
Андрей кивнул и, дождавшись, когда за ней захлопнется дверь подъезда, пошёл к метро. Дома его и вправду уже ждал Гришка. Чуть пьяный, сидел в гостиной, рисовал в скетч-буке бессмысленные абстракции, ждал Андрея, волновался оттого, что его долго нет, представлял, как Андрей придёт, заглянет в гостиную, а потом подойдёт и чмокнет в одну из своих любимых родинок, поцелует в губы. И Гришке станет радостно, как бывает, когда последний кусок пазла встаёт на своё место, и тепло, как бывает, когда мечты претворяются в жизнь и оказывается, что они становятся не житейской драмой, а скорее, романтической комедией.  
Провернулся ключ в замке. Гришка отложил скетч-бук.  
Поздним утром в конце мая, когда Гришка читал, а Андрей уткнулся в ноутбук, зазвонил телефон. «Мама», — прочитал Андрей на дисплее, нахмурился. Гришка отвлёкся от чтения, глянул вопросительно.  
— Мать, — пояснил Андрей, вздохнул глубоко, нажал «принять вызов» и проговорил: — Да.  
Сначала в трубке была слышна только тишина, потом мама поздоровалась:  
— Привет, — и зачастила: — Господи, Андрей сколько мы с тобой будем конфронтацию разводить? Отец удивляется, что ты не ездишь!  
— Мне казалось, мы всё обсудили в прошлый раз.  
Мама замолчала. Андрею казалось, что он слышит, как в родительской квартире тикают часы.  
— Андрей, это твоя жизнь, — сказала она, наконец. — Я не собираюсь в неё лезть. Уж не знаю, кто там у тебя раньше был, но ты никогда нас в личную жизнь не посвящал, можешь продолжать делать так… Ты знаешь, что я думаю, а я знаю, что думаешь ты. Кто прав, а кто нет, рассудит время. Я готова извиниться, слышишь?  
«Одолжения — это так мило», — скривился Андрей, а вслух сказал:  
— Ладно, мам… Я тебя понял.  
— Я просто прошу, чтобы ты не говорил ничего отцу. Боюсь, его это поразит больше, чем меня. А ты ведь знаешь: у него сердце, — Людин голос дрогнул. — Пожалуйста, Андрей. И приезжай: я не хочу с тобой ругаться.  
Андрей задумался. Рядом Гришка нервно постукивал по книжному переплёту пальцами.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он через несколько минут. — Приеду на выходных.  
— Прости, — сказала мама и попрощалась.  
Потом Андрей долго смотрел на трубку. Гришка заложил книгу, оставил её на подлокотнике дивана, придвинулся к Андрею.  
— Ну что? — спросил он.  
— А чёрт его знает, Григорий, — пожал плечами Андрей. — То ли всё налаживается, то ли ерунда какая-то.  
— Ну, рано или поздно точно наладится, — заверил Гришка.  
Андрей чмокнул его в родинку на линии челюсти.  
— Знаешь, я тебе кое-что сказать хотел, — начал Гришка. — Я всё сомневался, а тут, когда ты про Нинку рассказал, я подумал… Уволиться хочу. Попробовать себя в другом деле и в другом месте заодно.  
— В каком?  
— Я с Витей поговорил на их свадьбе, а после звонил ему пару раз, погуглил немного. Хочу попробовать себя в интернет-рекламе… Ты как к этому относишься? Ну, мало ли… не мой профиль, вдруг работу долго не найду, вдруг на меня всякие смотреть будут не так, — он красноречиво глянул на Андрея.  
— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулся тот. — Разберёшься с этим, я не сомневаюсь. Главное, что ты этого хочешь.  
— Очень хочу, — кивнул Гришка. — Мне кажется, это интересно.  
Андрей поцеловал его в родинку у губ.   
Может быть, через год Гришка решит, что хочет попробовать себя в другой сфере. Может быть, когда-нибудь мама станет спрашивать, не как  _у него_  дела, а как дела  _у них_. Может быть, однажды Нинка бросит курить и пить. Может быть, Андрей увидит, как она гуляет с коляской. Может быть, он решит уйти из фирмы Сергея Петровича и основать своё дело. Может быть, когда-нибудь познакомится с Гришкиными родителями.  
Может быть…  
А может, ничего из этого не случится.  
Ведь никогда не узнаешь заранее, как всё поменяется.

**Author's Note:**

> Андрей и Гришка от Кристины Хохловой:  
> http://cs629416.vk.me/v629416752/27aac/DCIMtWv9zPU.jpg
> 
> Гришка от моего Солнца: https://pp.userapi.com/c841333/v841333528/53c32/pu8G7L3dyxk.jpg
> 
> Ler-chan, вдохновившись моей работой, написала прекрасный стих: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6440289/16469770#part_content


End file.
